The Legend Of Zelda: The Apple Quest
by Kin-Kat
Summary: Y AHORA EL 8 o.oU Jajaja! les dije k no m tardaria verdad? :P erm... no dejen de ser adorebles y dejenme reviews XD
1. Chapter 1: Sueños Raros

**Hi!  
por fa no me maten si no les agrada la historia, ok?  
( es mi primer fic - -U )  
solo diganmelo, e intentare escribir mejor, acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas  
(principalmente de las segundas)  
bien,  
a lo que vinimos...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- La historia es una recopilacion de las principales sagas de Zelda -  
-- Los personajes utilizados no son mios (ojala lo fueran TT), son propiedad de Nintendo --

Erase que se era ( que buen comienzo... ¬¬U ) un pueblo llamado Hyrule.

un pueblo comun y corriente, con gente comun y corriente.

- Se acerca una anciana y me da de bolsasos -

sra. ancianita: como que corriente!!, corriente tu abuelita que!

- Un ojo morado, una abuelita perdida, varios chichones en la cabeza y una carrera de mil trescientos metros despues... -

Erm... como les decia, este es un pueblo normal.

con abuelitas regañonas...

U

con gente normal...

y heroes no tan normales...

- Aparece Link atragantandose con una papa frita, mientras Impa le da unos fuertes golpes en la espalda -

- -U Y asi empieza la historia...

**Capitulo 1: Sueños Raros**

Impa: oye!, de a una por una!

Link: cof! cof!, es que estan bien buenas - decia mientras se hechaba otro puño de papas a la boca -

Saria: vaya, vaya!, con que aqui estan.

Link: SARIA!

Impa: pero que haces aqui pequeña??, se supone ke los kokiris no pueden salir del bosque

Saria: si, pero que quieres que haga?, se me acabo el jabon para lavar los trastes y ademas tengo que contratar un exterminador,

la casa de Mido esta llena de pulgas.

Impa y Link: ¬¬U

Saria: bueno y tu que haces por aca Link?, crei que te habias ganado una casita alla por el pueblo de Ordon y te estaba llendo bien como ranchero.

Link: eee... si, lo que pasa es que esta vieja - apunto a Impa - dice ke Zelda tiene insomnio otra vez!

- Impa solto un fuerte codazo a Link, quien fue a dar a la fuente... -

Impa: bueno pequeña, lo que pasa es que la princesa Zelda tuvo un sueño muy extraño y ... bueno, tu sabes lo ke pasa kuando ella sueña cosas raras.

Link: si, Hyrule entra en peligro de desaparecer y acto seguido, ella llama a su burro para ke lo salve!

Saria: o sea tu.

Link: si - -U

Saria: bien, los tengo que dejar, si se me acaba el efecto del repelente contra sociedad que compre, me muero XP

Link: con que por eso pudiste salir del bosque.

Saria: sip, bueno, nos vemos luego!

- Saria se fue dando saltos de caperucita verde -

Impa: bueno enano, vamos con la princesa

Link: enano??!!, si solo me ganas por unos 30 centimetros!

Impa: si claro enano... anda vamonos ya!

Link: Grrr! -pensando- algun dia te encontraras con alguien mas grande que tu...

- Mas Tarde en el castillo... -

Impa: Princesaaa!!...Princesaaa!

Link: no se habra ido a dormir de nuevo?

Impa: tal vez... ven!, vamos a su habitacion!

- Ambos subieron a la habitacion de la princesa y comprobaron que ella estaba dormida... -

Impa: tenias razon Link, estaba dormida.

Link: dormida??!, pero quien duerme en pleno dia?

Impa: alguien que no ha dormido muy bien los ultimos tres dias

Link: ok ya entendi, pero no me mires asi ¬¬U

- Zelda se desperto y les lanzo un zapatazo real -

Zelda: con mil demonios Impa!, haces mas ruido que los pches perros que andan en la noche!

Impa: lo lamento su majestad, pero mire!, le traje a Link, asi como me lo pidio!

Zelda: Link!

- Inmediatamente se levanto, a pesar de que estaba todavia en pijama... -

Zelda: sabia que acudirias al rescate de mi Reino de nuevo!!, digo, quien se puede resistir a los encantos de una princesa tan bonita como yo! -decia mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabellera-

Link: bueno... en realidad me trajeron a la fuerza ¬¬U

Zelda: que?!

Impa: no lo escuche princesa!, mejor cuentele su sueño

Link: si, y digame si esta vez me va a dar algo mas que las simples "gracias"

Impa: -zape a Link- prosiga princesa.

Zelda: -suspiro- de acuerdo... bien... en mi sueño, aparecen ocho sombras con auras malvadas dos de ellas pelean entre si, y luego apareces tu Link, conmigo y Midna... entre ejercitos de Hylians, Gerudos, Gorones, Zoras y Kokiris... ademas... dragones!, y... y... y...

Link: y?

Zelda: y... y.

Link: yyy!!!

Zelda: y... -suspiro.- y manzanas... - -

Link: Plop!

Impa: Creo saber de que habla la princesa al referirse a lo de lo ejercitos y eso, pero no me explico lo de las manzanas.

Link: quizas es una raza superior de seres manzana capaces de comernos a todos!! ooU

Impa y Zelda: ¬¬U

Link: que??!!, acaso no es una probabilidad?, claro que tambien puede ser que Zelda cena demasiado.

Impa: -zape a Link- bueno, sea cual sea el caso, creo que sera mejor que te vengas a vivir al castillo un tiempo, para proteger a la princesa en caso de que haya algun peligro.

Link: aaaa... no gracias, estoy muy feliz en mi casita

- Impa tomo a Link por el cuello y lo levanto... -

Link: esta bien!, esta bien!, pero me van a dar algo por salvar a la princesa verdad?

Impa: si claro

Link: BIEN!! entonces lo hare!!... erm.. y que me daran?

Impa: -sonriente- una manzana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 1,  
algo corto, pero por algo se empieza no?  
XD **

**espero manden reviews P**


	2. Chapter 2: De Ranchero a Caballero

**Wola a todos los k leen este fic!**

**(no kreo k sean muxos pero iwal)**

**gracias a cris'sweet'navi por su review**

**es el uniko pero espero k me lleguen mas XD**

**ok...**

**los dejo kon el segundo kapitulo...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- insisto: los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de nintendo -

**Capitulo 2: De ranchero a caballero**

- Despues de una larga charla con la princesa e Impa, Link regreso a su casa en villa Ordon para prepararse para lo que seria una, no tan agradable, estancia en el castillo... ( digo, a quien le gustaria irse de su casa a arriesgar su vida por una manzana... a mi no XD ) -

Link: Me lleva!, por que acepte antes de que me dijeran lo que me iban a dar?!

- En su interior, algo le decia que esta vez si corria peligro de verdad, mas aun que la propia princesa, pero ya no podia hacer nada, es decir, preferia mil veces morir luchando contra el mismisimo Ganondorf, a que lo matara Impa con su "sutil" delicadeza...  
Todo estaba listo, ya habia empacado sus cosas (sus armas principalmente) y se encontraba arreglando unos ultimos,detalles de la montura de Epona cuando escucho una voz que le era muy familiar... -

Ilia: piensas irte sin despedirte?

Link: Ilia!, pero como supiste?

Ilia: te escuche cuando hablabas con mi padre... ademas veo que te pusiste una vez mas ese vestidito verde que hace que se te veas bien sexy ;)

Link: erm... bueno, entonces ya sabes lo que probablemente ocurra...

Ilia: si... pero despreocupate, Ordon es una villa pequeña y escondida, si se desatara una guerra no creo que las batallas lleguen a perjudicarnos.

Link: eso espero...

- Link se monto en su fiel yegua y se disponia a marcharse -

Ilia: erm... Link Link: si?

Ilia: cuando regresaras?

Link: sinceramente Ilia... espero regresar...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Esa niña... se ve alegre y despreocupada... si, ella es una princesa, una pequeña princesa de tan solo 10 años, si claro que tiene obligaciones, pero no tantas como para quejarse, puede jugar donde quiera, comer lo que quiera y ordenarle a quien quiera!, eso es genial.  
-_Pero los años pasan princesa zelda._  
-Uh?... quien dijo eso?  
-_Mire ahora a la pequeña niña..._  
-Quien??, yo!  
-_Si tu... ahora tienes una enorme responsabilidad.  
_-Que sucede?, por que hay tantos ejercitos?, y... y esos dragones?  
-_Es una guerra princesa._  
-Link?  
-_Si princesa... y usted provoco esto._  
-Pero... yo no pude!  
-_se equivoca... esto es una guerra... una guerra... con manzanas! Muahahahaha!!!_  
-waaahh!! Son miles de manzanas!!

- Zelda se desperto exaltada, creia que las manzanas la iban a aplastar, pero para su suerte Impa la desperto -

Impa: otra vez el sueño princesa?

Zelda: si Impa... me pregunto hasta cuando podre dormir en paz? - -U

Impa: tal vez si dejara de cenar tanto...

Zelda: grr! ¬¬

Impa: eee... no me haga caso princesa

- En ese momento uno de los sirvientes toco la puerta anunciando la llegada de Link (guau, que rapido o.o) -

Link: que onda Impa!, hola princesa!

Impa: Link!, debes dirigirte hacia ella con mas propiedad!

Zelda: esta bien Impa, no importa.

Impa: claro que importa princesa!, si Link se va a venir a vivir al castillo a protegerla, tiene que comportarse como un sirviente mas, para no levantar sospechas.

Link: Bah!

Zelda: creo que en eso tienes razon Impa.

Impa: bien, entonces esta decidido, le enseñare a este rancherito a comportarse decentemente!

Link: TU??!, me vas a enseñar buenos modales??, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!, esa estuvo buena!

Impa: ¬¬

Link: mire Princesa... se comportarme perrrfectamente, o por lo menos -señalo a Impa- mas que esta vieja ¬¬

- Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue un alarido por parte de Link y un sonido sordo que produjo su cabeza al estrellarse contra la pared -

Link: X.xU

Impa: bien princesa, usted no se preocupe, yo acomodare a Link en su nueva habitacion

Zelda: m-muy bien... pero no te traspases,recuerda que sin el, mi reino se muere.

Impa: si, si , como diga alteza.

Zelda: Impa!, prometeme que ya no lo golpearas!

Impa: oh, esta bien.

Link: -cantando- lalalala, soy importante -cae inconsciente-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Mientras, a la entrada de Hyrule, se concentraba un gran numero de curiosos, todos ellos admirando a un tipo que hacia malabares con unas grandes bolas de fuego -

---: Señoras y Señores!! ... ahora el gran final!!, hay algun hylian voluntario?

- Todos retrocedieron dejando al frente a un joven que parecia no ser de Hyrule.  
Era un joven como de la edad y estatura de Link, de tez blanca con los ojos y el cabello purpura, y llebaba puesto un atuendo que consistia en un chaleco y pantalones purpura, una camisa blanca de manga larga y botas cafes de soldado, unos guantes parecidos a los de Link pero tambien purpuras, en su cinturon llebava un sable y en su espalda un arco... -

---: que tal tu?

---: eee... no gracias, ademas, no soy hilyan

---: un extranjero he?... dinos, de donde eres?

---: eee... soy de Termina

- La sonrisa del mago malabarista se desvanecio un momento... mas luego reacciono y prosiguio con el interrogatorio... -

---: erm... con que de Termina.

---: asi es.

---: y cual es tu nombre?

Kafei: soy Kafei.

---: bien Kafei, veo que eres un hombre fuerte, no le tendras miedo aun poco de fuego verdad?

Kafei: por supuesto que no!

---: muy bien... tu solo quedate quieto ahi, yo hare el resto...

- El mago hizo una serie de movimientos y varias fieras hechas de fuego aparecieron girando alrededor de Kafei.  
De un momento a otro, parecia que las fieras lo iban a atacar asi que Kafei desenfundo su sable para defenderse, cuando de pronto, todas las bestias de fuego se convirtiron en confetti, dando por terminado el espectaculo... -

gente: oooooohh!!! -aplausos-

---: -haciendo reverencias- gracias!, gracias!, recuerden dejar su cooperacion voluntaria!

- la gente se fue dispersando hasta que solo quedaron Kafei y el misterioso mago... -

---: en serio, no creiste que te iba a atacar verdad?

Kafei: bueno... yo.

---: jajajaja!!, descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo!

Kafei: bien tengo que irme, he venido desde muy lejos y no tengo tiempo para el entretenimiento barato...

- Kafei lanzo un par de monedas al sombrero del mago y se alejo en direccion al castillo, mientras el mago salio corriendo en direccion opuesta... -

---: -Pensando- no es bueno... crei que habian acabado con Termina...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Tras el acomodo del "guardaespaldas" de la princesa Zelda, ahora todos se encontraban en el comedor... -

Impa: enderezate!... mas derecho.

Link: -pensando- que fastidiosa!

Zelda: ya dejalo Impa!, no vez que lo molestas?

Link: -pensando- vaya!, desde cuando le intereso tanto a la princesita de porcelana? o oU

Impa: -zape a Link- deja de ver asi a la princesa!

Zelda: Impa!, prometiste que no lo ibas a golpear!

Impa: ush!, esta bien ?

- En eso salio un pequeño sirviente y se escucharon trompetas reales... -

Sirviente: damas, caballeros, e Impa!

Impa: ...

Sirviente: con ustedes... El mayor de los mayores!, el rey de los metrosexuales!, el mas reconocido en todo su reino, El gran... Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule!!...

- Se escucharon gritos de chicas, silbidos y aplausos... despues, hizo su entrada triunfal el galardonado Rey de Hyrule, quien iba vestido al estilo "Elvis Presley"... -

Daphnes: -se dirigio a Zelda- Que onda mija!

Zelda: Papa!, que no puedes comportarte un poco!

Daphnes: oh vamos!, no seas tan aguada!, hay que ponerle algo de diversion a la comida!

Impa: Alteza... estamos tratando de enseñarle modales a nuestro amigo aqui presente... podria tratar de darle un buen ejemplo?

Daphnes: Bah!, los modales son para aburridos!!, no es asi amigo mio?! -decia mientras lo abrazaba-

Link: eh... si señor...

Daphnes: jajaja!, por cierto... cual es tu nombre?

- Todos se fueron de espaldas al puro estilo anime... como era posible que el rey de Hyrule no recordara a aquel quien tantas veces le habia salvado el reino??... -

Zelda: deberas tu que no tienes remedio padre... se llama Link!, no lo recuerdas?, el ha salvado nuestro reino infinidad de veces!

Daphnes: ah si?... pues que valiente.

Link: -presumiendo- ejem... pues si... yo siempre estoy para ayudar a quien me necesite, aunque... -volteo a ver a Zelda-  
no me den nada a cambio... ¬¬

Daphnes: jajajaja!, pero que chico tan noble...

Zelda: si... muy noble ¬¬

Link: que bueno que piense eso de mi princesa -o- -tomo un vaso de agua-

Daphnes: vaya!, un chico como tu se ve cada mil años... y ahora que lo pienso, tu serias un buen rey... dime... te gustaria casarte con mi hija y ser mi sucesor?

- Link escupio toda el agua que se estaba tomando sobre Impa y Zelda golpeo la mesa con ambas manos -

Zelda: PAPA!

Daphnes: JAJAJA!!, mira que roja te pusiste Zelda! JAJAJA!

Link: es broma verdad?!

Daphnes: JAJAJA!! desde luego!, JAJAJA!!, deberian de haber visto sus caras!! JAJAJA!!

- Link y Zelda agacharon la cabeza, ambos estaban tan sonrojados, que se podrian distinguir si estuvieran dentro de Shadow Temple -

Daphnes: bueno, ya basta de bromas!, -volteo hacia la puerta de servicio- TENGO HAMBREEE!! YA SIRVANME!!

- Una ola de sirvientes se dejaron venir con diversos platillos para el rey y para los demas, y aunque a Link y a Zelda se les habia quitado el apetito, no tuvieron mas opcion que comer. -

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, hasta aki el cap 2**

**dejen sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Manzanas Flameadas 1a parte

**Wola a to2**

**XD**

**perdon por la tardanza, pero es ke no konseguia un ciber libre - -**

**ademas m jui de parranda al koncierto de Lacrimosa!! XD**

**mueranse de envidia ¬w¬**

**XP**

**erm...**

**gracias a cris'sweet'navi, lycan007 y a socandy x sus reviews,**

**su dedicacion por leer este pobre fic, sera recompensada **

**kon ke? o.o**

**kon otro kapitulo!! XD**

**disfrutenlo!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- sigo insistiendo en k los personajes de nintendo no son mios ¬¬ son propiedad de nintendo P -

**Capitulo 3: Manzanas Flameadas** (primera parte)

- Ya de tarde, casi de noche, los sirvientes aun no terminaban de limpiar el comedor, ya que al rey se le habia ocurrido la brillante idea de comenzar una batalla de comida que termino bastante mal, ya que el rey habia roto varios platos de la vajilla real y sin mencionar que habia dejado inconsciente a Link tras haberle lanzado los bocadillos con todo y la charola (ke kruel XD)  
Ahora Link reposaba en su habitacion mientras Impa y Zelda se cambiaban de ropa.  
A la entrada del castillo se encontraba Kafei, discutiendo con uno de los guardias... -

Kafei: Le digo que es urgente!

Guardia1: debo repetirle señor, que debe de solicitar antes una audiencia con el rey!

Guardia2: que sucede?

Guardia1: este tipo quiere ver al rey, dice que es urgente

Guardia2: umm... creo que no es de aqui, todos saben que hay que solicitar una audiencia antes de ver al rey... -miro a Kafei- de donde eres eh?

Kafei: de Termina

Guardia1: parece que hablas en serio chico... Termina esta muy lejos y tu actitud me dice que haz hecho un largo viaje y que no haz dormido en dias.

Kafei: Claro que hablo en serio!

Guardia1: hey!, calmate! no querras regresar a tu pueblo sin haber visto al rey!

Guardia2: mira chico, te hare un favor, te pondre al principio de la lista de audiencias de mañana, pero tendras que presentarte puntualmente.

Kafei: pero...!

Guardia1: es eso o nada!

- Kafei se quedo en silencio un momento, por un lado no podia esperar hasta ma?na ya que tenia un raro presentimiento de que alguien lo venia siguiendo, pero por otro lado, si no hacia lo que le pedian los guardias, era probable que no volviese a poder pisar el reino de Hyrule... -

Guardia2: entonces, que dices?, lo tomas o lo dejas?

Kafei: esta bien... creo que no tengo alternativa... - -U

Guardia1: muy bien!, entonces puedes irte y dejarnos en paz

Guardia2: vuelve mañana temprano y veras al rey

- Kafei se dio media vuelta y se alejo del castillo, penso que lo mejor seria descansar un poco ya que no lo habia hecho desde que salio de Termina y ya se sentia bastante fatigado.  
Con mucha preocupacion se dirigio al hostal, esperando que no sucediera nada al amanecer... -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Era una Mañana soleada, un extraño sol rojo iluminaba todo Hyrule ( N/A: no komo el de Kripton, este si kema XD ) hacia mucho calor, demasiado para un dia normal... Kafei ya estaba en la fila junto con la demas gente que habia pedido audicion con el rey, Zelda iba a despertar a Link quien estaba profundamente dormido.  
por lo menos hasta que la luz del sol le dio directamente en los ojos... -

Link: Zzz...no jdas Navi!!, ya te dije que no quiero ver al inutil del Gran Deku tree!!... Zzz...

- Solto un golpe con el puño, el cual, desgraciadamente fue a dar al estomago de Impa, quien por alguna razon, se habia parado junto a la cama de Link, esperando a que despertara.  
Zelda iba llegando a la habitacion de Link, se preguntaba por que tardaba tanto en despertar cuando un estruendo la asusto.  
el susodicho habia sido proyectado directamente desde su comoda y calientita cama hasta la puerta, quedando solo con la mitad de cuerpo dentro de la habitacion... -

Zelda: Link!

Link: hola princesa!

Zelda: pero que te paso!

Link: creo que su majestad olvido darle de comer a su mascota ?

- Un segundo despues fue arrancado de la puerta y lanzado por la ventana hacia uno de los jardines del castillo, afortunadamente cayo sobre uno de los arboles y eso amortiguo su caida.  
Toda esta accion pudo ser vista por el grupo que esperaba al rey, gracias a una ventana que daba al jardin, e inmediatamente alguien grito y puso en alerta a los guardias (komo en todos lados, hay chismosos) Link reacciono, pero en lo que lo hizo vio que Impa habia saltado desde la Torre y ahora estba parada junto a el... Zelda se preocupo, en parte por Link, quien sabe en que estado se encontraria despues de la caida, y en parte por Impa, que rayos le estaba pasando?... -

Zelda: Impa!! detente!

Impa: liquidar al heroe.

Link: Tu no eres Impa!

- El tenia razon, Impa no era Impa (ke profundo - -) ahora se veia mucho mas agresiva, sudaba mucho, sus venas estaban saltadas y tenia los ojos en blanco (algo asi komo uno de esos zombies de Resident Evil) ... -

Impa: liquidar al heroe.

Link: quiero ver que lo intentes vieja!! -se puso en posicion de combate-

Impa: liquidar al heroe!

- Link dio una fuerte patada (tipo super smash bros.) al estomago de Impa, pero nisiquiera logro doblegarla un poco... -

Link: pero que!

Impa: liquidar al heroe.

Link: ya me enfadaste!, que no sabes decir otra cosa!

Impa: destruir a Link!

Link: eee... prefiero lo de liquidar al heroe... asi me doy una idea de que no soy yo...

- Impa solto un golpe directamente a la cara de Link pero el lo esquivo, dejando el puño de Impa Incrustado en la dura piedra de la pared -

Link: ouch!, eso hasta a mi me dolio

Impa: GRAAAAAAAARRRR!!! (gruñido estilo oso salvaje) DESTRUIR A LINK!!!

- Justo antes de que Impa se avalanzara sobre Link (otra vez), un golpe dado certeramente en la nuca por parte de Kafei, la dejo inmovil y ocasiono que se desplomara sobre un arbusto de rosas cercano (azoto komo vaca pues) -

Kafei: estas bien Link?

Link: Kafei?... vaya!, hacia mucho que no te veia!

Kafei: no hay tiempo para saludarse!, algo esta sucediendo y el Rey tiene que estar prevenido!

Zelda: prevenido?, por que!

Link: Zelda!

Zelda: dime Link, quien es este sujeto ( N/A: rekuerden ke Zelda nunka ha visto a Kafei )

Link: Ah si!, el es Kafei, es de Termina.

Zelda: -dirigiendose a Kafei- Kafei eh... mucho gusto!, yo soy la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda

Kafei: -hace una reverencia- el placer es mio su majestad

Zelda: deja las cortesias!, en realidad no es necesario, aunque debo admitir que eres mas educado que Link.

Link: umf!

Kafei: gracias princesa... eh... disculpe, necesito ver a su padre cuanto antes!

Zelda: no te preocupes!, yo misma te llevare ante el.

- Los tres salieron del jardin en direccion a la sala del trono, mientras los guardias se hacia cargo de Impa. -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- A las afueras de Lon Lon Ranch se encontraban un par de chicas como de la edad de Link y una chica mayor con una carreta cargada con botellones vacios de leche, regresaban de venderla en hyrule -

---: date prisa Romani!, quiero llegar a Termina antes de que se ponga el sol!

Romani: Oh vamos Cremia!, podriamos quedarnos un poco mas?

Cremia: umm... bueno, cumpliste con tus tareas a tiempo asi que si Malon nos deja.

Malon: claro que se pueden quedar otro dia!, a mi me encantaria, ademas un poco de compañia no le hace daño a nadie...

- Cremia y Romani, habian hecho un rato con Malon relacionado con unas vacas hace tiempo, ahora cada vez que venian a Hyrule, descansaban un poco en Lon Lon Ranch.  
Las dos estaban por partir rumbo a Termina, pero gracias a la repentina idea de Romani, Cremia pospuso el viaje y se tomaron unas "vacaciones" de un dia... -

Cremia: espero que no sea mucha molestia Malon.

Malon: ustedes despreocupense!, saben que pueden quedarse aqui el tiempo que quieran!

Cremia: te lo agradezco mucho Malon

Romani: si, si, gracias, erm... podriamos comer algo?, la venta de la leche no nos ha dejado desayunar.

Cremia: que modales Romani!, en vez de que le ayudes a Malon.

Malon: descuiden!, ire por algo de leche fresca

Cremia: bueno, pero nosotros haremos el desayuno n n

- Malon salia de la casa hacia el establo, cuando escucho una discucion que venia de las afueras del rancho -

Malon: -pensando- quien sera?

- Afuera pudo ver a dos tipos discutiendo bajo el arbol que se encontraba a la entrada -

---: Te digo que concluimos el trabajo en Termina!

---: pero y el chico?

---: debio haber salido antes!, conoces el poder de "el Lider"

---: si pero...

---: -zape- callate!, o le dire que te deje sin galletas, la proxima vez que hornee!

---: esta bien, me callo - -

---: cambiando de tema... te encargaste del "niño verde"

---: claro!, ahora mismo deben estarlo apaleando!

---: y a quien le diste el trabajo?

---: a la fortachona esa que trabaja como niñera de la princesa

---: -zape doble- si seras imbecil!!, ahi adentro y rodeado de guardias que podian defenderle!

---: err... no pense en eso.

---: pues ahora ve y frie sus huesos y me los traes para llevarselos al "Lider"

---: p-pero si esta en el castillo, como podre hacerlo salir?

---: se creativo!!, incendia el pueblo!, yo que se!

---: s-si esta bien...

- Uno de los tipos salio corriendo hacia un campamento que se habia levantado a las afueras de Gerudo Fortress, mientras el otro desaparecio en la sombra del arbol -

Malon: umm... "niño verde"... debe ser Link!!, oh cielos!, debo ir a prevenirlo!...

- CONTINUARA... -

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Algo korto, lo se...**

**pero prometo ke el siguiente sera mas largo! XD**

**erm...**

**Ke noticias le traera Kafei al Rey?** (hey!, un verso sin muxo ezfuerzo)

**Permanecera Link un dia sin ser golpeado?**

**Kien es el mentado Lider y ke sabor seran las galletas ke hornea?**

**Llevara Malon a tiempo la leche?**

**La respuesta a estas preguntas **(no a todas)** en el siguiente capitulo!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Manzanas Flameadas 2a parte

**Wassap??!!**

**XD**

**k onda gente bonita k lee mi fic?**

**espero k no se enfaden konmigo xk m tarde en aktualizar, pero es k mi kompu sigue deskompuesta y no lograba enkontrar un ciber disponible...**

**en fin...**

**gracias a: cris'sweet'navi, lycan007, socandy, romina.hdz3 y a la generala por sus reviews**

**sigan kon ese animo y bueno...**

**para ya no hacerle tanto al kuento, los dejo kon mi kuento!! XD**

(chiste malo)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4: Manzanas Flameadas (segunda parte)**

- En el castillo ya todo se habia calmado, Impa yacia sedada en su habitacion, y el medico real la atendia,  
mientras que Zelda y compa?a ya se habia encontrado con el rey... -

Daphnes: bueno peque?... aqui estoy!, para que soy bueno?

Kafei: debe cerrar el pueblo alteza!!, usted y sus habitantes corren grave peligro!

Daphnes: haber, haber, mas despacio, es esto una amenaza o que?

Kafei: no su alteza, es una advertencia hay unos tipos que andan por ahi buscando algo, matando a quien se les atraviese y destruyendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso!

Daphnes: umm... y como es que no te hicieron nada a ti?

Kafei: eh... es que...

Daphnes: a mi se me hace que es un broma, y de muy mal gusto!, -lo miro fijamente- como puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto?

Kafei: bueno... es por que yo soy de Termina.

Daphnes: y eso que?

Kafei: -bajo la cabeza- que Termina ha sido reducido a cenizas...

- Todos quedaron en un breve estado de shock, incluso los guardias que se encontraban presentes, nadie podia creer que Termina hubiera sido destruida, y menos Link, ya que por un tiempo Termina fue su hogar, y tan solo pensar en todos sus habitantes muertos y su gran torre destruida, le hicieron sentir una gran tristeza, tristeza que tuvo que olvidar inmediatamente cuando uno de los guardias llego corriendo hasta la sala del trono, trayendo malas noticias... -

guardia: alteza!, el pueblo esta siendo atacado!

Daphnes: QUE??!! -se lanzo a esconderse debajo del trono-

Zelda: -pensando- que valiente ¬¬

Kafei: son ellos señor!

Daphnes: rayos! -volteo hacia Link- tu!, ya haz salvado varias veces mi reino no?, ahora mueve tu trasero y salvame otra vez!!, er... digo... salva a mi pueblo!

Link: -suspiro- que remedio... - -

- Enseguida salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, por sus armas, mientras el imponente rey de Hyrule lloraba como una pequeño niño asustada chupandose el dedo pulgar y aferrandose a un muñeco de Bob Esponja... -

Zelda: que escena tan deprimente... - -

Kafei: de donde saco eso?

Zelda: no lo se, a diario saca uno diferente, el otro dia traia una barbie doctora...

- Link regreso enseguida (ke rapido! o.oU), aun acomodandose el escudo y el gorrito verde-

Kafei: era necesario que te cambiaras de ropa?

Zelda: claro que era necesario!, con ese traje se ve bien lindo! n n

Link: eh?

Zelda: -se sonrojo un poco- digo... no vez que es su traje de batalla!

Link: umm... deveras... por que sigo poniendome este trajecito verde?

Kafei: ya es hora un cambio de look no?, algo asi al estilo de Marilyn Manson, para que inspires mas terror...

Link: si verdad?... luego vamos al tianguis a ver si hay algo bueno.

Daphnes: DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y SALVENMEE!, digo, SALVEN HYRULE!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Mientras en el castillo se sucitaba aquella escena tan bochornosa, el pueblo sufria a manos del mismo tipo que hacia malabares a la entrada de Hyrule... -

---: JAJAJA!!, HABER SI CON ESTO NO SALES!!

- El tipo lanzaba llamaradas en todas direcciones, quemando casas y humanos por igual.  
Pero a alguien no le parecio lo que estaba sucediendo... -

---: oye tu! ya me harte de que estes quemando mi pueblo!

---: uh?... en serio?

---: Si!, y no dejare que le hagas lo mismo a mi bar!

---: vaya!, y que piensas hacer?

---: te matare!

---: ja!, tu sola?

---: no... con mis amigos...

- Detras de ella llegaron otros cuatro, eran nada menos que "el grupo", cuatro guerreros que se reunian en el bar de Telma... -

Telma: te presento a Ashei, Auru, Rusl, y Shad! -(la chika de las monta?s, el tio del desierto, el maestro de Link y el menso del los libros)-

- Ashei saco su arco, Auru su bazooka, Rusl su espada y su escudo y Shad... bueno, el no podia hacer nada interesante asi que se resigno a darle de librazos al malo... -

Shad: tal vez no pueda pelear como mis compañeros, pero aun asi puedo hacer daño!!

- Shad queria enseñarles a los demas que el no era un inutil, pero nadie pensaba eso, al contrario sus conocimientos eran basicos en las batallas, pero aun de vez en cuando se reian de el por que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Se lanzo al ataque, el leer tantos libros le habia enseñado algunas tecnicas de defensa personal sin tener que usar demasiada fuerza, pero paragaria muy caro su imprudencia... -

Ashei: No Shad!

Rusl: idiota!

---: quieres morir primero verdad!

Shad: INTENTALO!!

- Una gran rafaga de fuego se dirigia hacia Shad, quien seguia con su envestida Auru se apresuro a quitarle del camino, pero no lo logro.  
La rafaga consumio a Shad, carbonizandolo de pies a cabeza y dejando solo sus huesos ennegrecidos... -

Telma: SHAD!

Auru: maldicion... ese ataque solo me rozo el brazo, pero aun asi siento que lo tengo quemado todo!

Rusl: demonios!!, que clase de poder es este!

Ashei: pagaras por esto maldito!

---: oh!, acaso es que tu quieres ser la segunda?

Telma: tranquila Ashei, no querras que te pase lo mismo que a Shad!

Auru: grr... sea lo que sea, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados!

- Auru disparo su bazooka, dando en el blanco -

Auru: si!

Ashei: le diste!

Telma: para que aprenda!

Rusl: yo no me pondria a festejar.

Auru: pero que dices?!, esa era una de mis municiones especiales!, nadie sobreviviria a un impacto directo!

Ashei: shhh!

- Todos guardaron silencio... el humo aun no se discipaba, no se escuchaba nada, de momento creyeron que realmente lo habian derrotado, pero la creencia se termino, cuando el humo empezo a oscurecerse... -

Rusl: todos esten alerta!

Telma: -abrazo a Ashei- tranquila mi niña, no dejare que te hagan nada!

Ashei: me asfixia X.xU

Auru: -corriendo en circulos- VIENE POR MI!! VIENE POR MI!

Rusl: -zape a Auru- Callate!, es lo mas seguro, pero no te pongas a llo...

- Las palabras de Rusl, fueron interrumpidas por una mano que le atravezo el pecho por la espalda y le saco el corazon.  
Pudo verlo, frente a el... aun latiendo... mientras su energia vital se consumia por completo... -

Rusl: ...rar... -se desplomo-

- Auru miro a aquel ser que tenia aun el corazon de Rusl en la mano, sintio un gran odio, pero no podia hacer nada, segundos despues, sintio un gran dolor en su brazo herido y cuando volteo a verlo, se dio cuenta de que este se habia convertido en cenizas... -

Auru: ARGH!

Telma: no tu Auru!

Auru: tranquilas!, solo fue mi brazo!

Ashei: ese bastardo!!

- Ashei tomo su arco y le lanzo varias flechas, una tras otra, que se encajaban en aquel tipo, pero parecia que no le hacian ningun da.  
El solo torno su mirada hacia la chica, y con una especie de rayos de fuego, le quemo los ojos... -

Ashei: AAAHH!

Telma: Mi niña!! -corrio y la abrazo-

Auru: no podemos ganarle, tendremos que huir!

---: JA!, creo que se van a aquedar con las ganas, por que no los dejare ir con vida!!

- Era su fin... el extra?, se preparaba para aniquilar a los tres, cuando un par de espadas lo atravesaron... -

Telma: Link!

Link: huyan de aqui rapido!

Kafei: llevense a todo aquel que este vivo al castillo y cierrenlo!, nosotros nos encargaremos de el!

Auru: pero no podran...!

Link: largense!!!

- Telma no tuvo opcion mas que llevarse a Auru y Ashei al castillo, sabia muy bien que ella no podia hacer nada, pero conocia a Link, y sabia que el podia detener a ese sujeto solo, pero si el otro chico era tan fuerte como el, tendrian la batalla ganada... -

---: Asi que por fin decidiste salir "niño verde"

Kafei: QUIEN ERES?!

---: ja!, veo que trajiste ayuda...

- El extraño se sacudio a ambos guerreros... estaba herido si, pero esa herida para el era como si se hubiera encajado un par de astillas... -

---: bueno, ya que ambos moriran, creo que es justo que conozcan el nombre de su verdugo.

Link: habla maldito!

Dart: Mi nombre es Dart, soy uno de los "Seis Legendarios"

Kafei: los seis legendarios?!

Link: los conoces?

Kafei: es solo una leyenda, no creo que sea verdad, mas bien creo que el solo trata de asustarnos.

Dart: asi que solo quiero asustarlos he?

- Hizo un movimiento con ambas manos, y lanzo una rafaga de fuego parecida a la que carbonizo a Shad... Ambos saltaron lejos de aquel ataque fulminante, que fue a dar al bar de Telma, destruyendolo por completo... -

Link: eres un maldito!

Kafei: Eso no prueba nada!!, tus ataques son muy faciles de evadir!

Dart: umm... veo que ustedes no son tan debiles... les hare otro favor... les mostrare mi verdadero poder, y hare que sufran aun mas por su insolencia!

Kafei: uh?

Link: que rayos...??!!

- Dart comenzo a quemarse, pero parecia que no lo sentia... pronto, desaparecio totalmente en las llamas que conforme crecian, iban quemando todo lo que tocaban... -

Kafei: no puede ser verdad!

Link: e-es...

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**K tal he?**

**si, si, se k esta muy corto... pero el otro estara mas largo!**

**XD**

**bueno, no se pierdan el siguente!!**

**ah!, y akuerdense d dejarme reviws! **


	5. Chapter 5: Manzanas Flameadas 3a parte

**Sorry x ultramega tardanza,**

**es k komo no tengo kompu m tokaba guardarlo todo en un disko y adivinen ke...?**

**see...**

**m borraron el disko - -U**

**XD**

**asi k m toko volverlo a eskribir, y komo este capitulo esta largo me tomo bastante tiempo...**

**er...**

**bueno, disfutenlo! ...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: Manzanas Flameadas (tercera parte)**

- Dart comenzo a quemarse, pero parecia que no lo sentia... pronto, desaparecio totalmente en las llamas que conforme crecian, iban quemando todo lo que tocaban... -

Kafei: no puede ser verdad!

Link: e-es...

- Ante ellos emergia una criatura enorme, del tamaño de Ganon (el ultimo de la ocarina), solo que este en lugar de ser mitad jabali, era mitad leon, y traia una armadura roja brillante, que irradiaba ondas de calor que carbonizaban hasta la mas minima particula a su alrededor...

Dart: que sucede?, ya no se ven tan valientes!

Kafei: creo que tenemos problemas...

Link: si, este tipo esta que arde!

Kafei: hablo en serio Link!

Link: yo tambien!, que no vez que todo lo que se le acerca queda reducido a cenizas?!, como rayos lo vamos a vencer?!

- Link y Kafei estaban en un gran aprieto, un enemigo tan fuerte como Dart debia vencerse con fuerza bruta, pero... como acercarse si el tipo te quemaba con solo tocarte?!... -

Dart: no piensan hacer nada?, JA!, al parecer todo lo que les queda es resignarse a morir!!!

- Dart se lanzo en una gran embestida que arrazo con lo que quedaba del bar de Telma, afortunadamente Link y Kafei lograron esquivar oportunamente el ataque... -

Kafei: rayos!, solo senti la brisa y pareciera que hubiera estado frente a un rio de lava!

Link: tengo una idea Kafei!, atrae su atencion y haz que embista una vez mas -decia mientras preparaba su arco- quiero que lo atraigas hacia mi.

Kafei: que piensas hacer?

Link: confia en mi, se como detenerlo.

- La gran bestia salio de entre los escombros, para observar a un danzante Kafei bailar sobre una caja mientras se burlaba de el... -

Kafei: Como me lo imagine, te volviste mas grande pero tambien mas BESTIA!

Dart: ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTECIA DE MUERTE!!!

- Dart embistio en contra de Kafei, quien se habia colocado detras de Link y que apuntaba en contra del trailer llameante que era Dart... -

Kafei: Link.

Link: espera.

Kafei: Link!

Link: espera.

Kafei: con un demonio Link, esa cosa nos va a aplastar!

Link: AHORA!!

- Dart estaba por golpearlos, y Link habia visto anteriormente que cuando iba a impactar contra su objetivo, abria la boca como gritando, asi que lanzo una poderosa flecha de hielo directamente a ella, cerrandosela y bajando la temperatura de Dart a la normalidad... -

Link: uff!, eso si que estuvo cerca!

Kafei: en que carajos pensabas imbecil?!, ese tipo estuvo a punto de dejarnos como hamburguesas a la plancha!

Link: pero no lo hizo!! Jajaja!

Kafei: estas loco !!

- La flecha de hielo hizo que Dart cayera inerte al piso, congelando lentamente sus organos internos, estaba acabado... El era mucho mas poderoso, pero por fanfarronear habia caido con solo un poco... Ahora iba a morir, su vista se nublo y solo pudo escuchar a dos sombras hablar, y una de ellas se acerco y le quito la flecha... -

Kafei: pero que haces??!!, ese tipo trato de matarnos!

Link: no quiero ser el causante de su muerte, creo que en realidad no es malo, ademas, quiero saber quien lo mando hacer esto.

Kafei: como que "lo mando"?!, estoy seguro que es el mismo tipo que destruyo Termina!

Link: abre los ojos Kafei!, si este tipo fue el que destruyo Termina, crees que nos hubiera pedido salir antes de hacerlo!

Kafei: umm... buen punto

- Link y Kafei se sentaron a tomar un descanso mientras esperaban que el hielo de derritiera un poco... en ese momento una figura familiar entro a Hyrule, montada en un bello corcel blanco, era Malon, y el corcel no era mas que el caballo de Zelda, de nombre Light y la princesa lo habia dejado en el rancho por un tiempo, para que se relajara un poco... -

Malon: Link!

Link: Malon!

Malon: estas bien?

Link: a que te refieres?

Malon: fuera del rancho escuche a unos tipos que hablaban de matar a un "niño verde", y ps crei que eras tu.

Kafei: Tiene razon señorita... creo que este sujeto -apunto a Dart- es uno de ellos

- Kafei se acerco a Malon y le beso la mano, ella se sonrojo un poco... -

Kafei: supongo que usted es Malon... mi nombre es Kafei, el sobreviente de Termina.

Malon: sobreviviente?

Link: veras Malon... al parecer Termina ha sido totalmente destruida por los mismos sujetos que me llaman "niño verde"

Kafei: si... y no quedo ningun sobreviviente... -se desplomo en el mismo sitio del que se habia levantado-

Malon: que mal... pero Kafei!, no eres el unico sobreviviente!, Cremia y Romani ahora estan en el rancho, y tal vez no saben nada al respecto.

Kafei: en serio?, supongo que ahora somos tres sobrevivientes.

Malon: -zape- No seas pesimista!, creo que por muy poderosos que sean esos sujetos, y por mucha destruccion que hayan causado, no creo que hayan alcanzado a destruir regiones como la montaña, el pantano o el cañon...

- El comentario de Malon ilumino los ojos de Kafei, tal vez aun habia esperanza de encontrar a alguien mas vivo... -

Kafei: -se levanto de golpe- Si!, eso es!

Link: eso es que?

Kafei: regresare a Termina Link, a buscar mas sobrevivientes!

Malon: espera!, no te precipites!, Termina esta muy lejos y no creo que puedas conseguir lo necesario para hacer ese viaje...

- Los dos guardaron silencio y miraron a su alrededor... Malon tenia razon, todo estaba quemado y no habia quedado donde conseguir viveres para hacer el viaje... -

Kafei: entonces... que propones?

Malon: bueno... podrias ir conmigo al rancho... alla estan Cremia y Romani, ellas tambien van a ir a Termina.

Kafei: Excelente!, entonces ire en cuanto terminemos con este sujeto! -dijo apuntando a Dart-

Link: de hecho Kafei... si quieres puedes irte de una vez, ya lo tengo bien dominado!

Kafei: pero... es muy fuerte, estas seguro que puedes solo con el?, no necesitas que me quede?

Link: tu despreocupate!, llamare a los guardias y lo meteremos en la carcel, ademas yo me encargare personalmente de advertir a las demas poblaciones del peligro.

Kafei: gracias Link... supongo que puedo irme...

- Kafei monto en Light dispuesto a regresar al rancho junto con Malon... -

Link: nos vemos luego Malon!, adios Kafei.

Malon: chaito Link!, recuerda darte una vuelta por mi ranchito! ;)

Kafei: adios Link.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Erm...

- **ADVERTENCIA:** Lo siguiente es una sagrada revoltura, y no es apto para quienes no hayan jugado al menos tres juegos de la grandiosa saga de Zelda

Se le ha dado vida a diversos personajes ya k se ma hace injusto ke solo algunos se diviertan XD

Er... solo para explicar como es que se dan cuenta todos y pues... dividi todo, para k mas o menos sepan de onde hablamos...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- FARON PROVINCE: Sacred Forest Meadow -

- Un pequeño vestido de verde bosque llego corriendo hasta donde estaba otra pequeña vestida del mismo color, tocando su magica ocarina... -

---: Saria!, Saria!

Saria: Ush!, y ahora que quieres Fado?

Fado: el Gran Deku Tree (GDT) quiere verte, dice que es importante, parece que algo pasa en Hyrule.

Saria: o sea, que no ve que estoy superocupadisima?

Fado: pero si lo unico que haces es tocar esa estupida ocarina!

Saria: hellooo!! mi ocarina no es estupida!!, lo que si es estupido es tu tonto violin, digo, ese instrumento ya esta pasado de moda, ves?, esta OUT!

Fado: ...

- Desde su pradera el GDT pudo escuchar a Saria riñendo con Fado... -

GDT: -a lo lejos- Saria!!, vas a venir o voy por ti!

Saria: -sonriendo- ven por mi!

GDT: SARIA!

Saria: -miniatura estilo anime- ya voy! . .U

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- ELDIN PROVINCE: Death Mountain-Goron City -

- El consejo gubernamental goron habia estado observando todo lo que acontecia en Hyrule a travez de una ventana creada por Darunia con ayuda del Rubi Goron, y ademas ya se habian enterado de los acontecimientos en Termina gracias a Darmani, el "heroe goron" de Mountain Village... -

Darunia: entonces es imperativo salir de inmediato hacia Hyrule.

Darmani: si... por que de no ser asi, Hyrule tendra el mismo destino que Termina, y por consecuente.

Darunia: nosotros...

- Darunia se levanto de su asiento, miro a sus dos mejores guerreros y les ordeno... -

Darunia: Goron Kong! alista a las tropas!, Goron Dangoro! tu avisa a los de Kakariko que los gorones van a bajar para que no haya nadie en las calles.

- Ambos gorones salieron rodando en diferentes direcciones... Instantes despues se escucho el sonido de una concha marina que daba la alarma.  
Darunia dirigiria junto con Darmani aquel intento por detener a los sujetos que estaban atacando Hyrule.  
De pronto, un joven goron aparecio junto a Darunia, era nada manos que su hijo, Link (goron), el pequeño goron ya habia crecido pero su admiracion por el heroe del tiempo seguia tan viva como el fuego del volcan... -

Goron Link (GLink): que onda jefe!, hay guerra o que?, a quien atacamos?, a que hora nos vamos?

Darunia: lo siento mucho Link, pero tu te quedas GLink: No m--- jefe!!, tu sabes que soy mucho mas c--- que esta bola de inutiles que tienes aqui! apunto al consejo goron-

Darunia: mas respeto jovencito!, todos ellos tienen mucho mas experiencia que tu!, ademas te tengo un trabajo mas importante.

GLink: que?, vender galletas de niña exploradora?

Darunia: -zape- No menso!, quiero que vayas con Valoo y le digas que avise a los Rito que hay problemas con la llave, el entendera de lo que hablo.

GLink: asi que la voy a hacer de chismoso... -suspiro- bah!, ya que...

- A GLink no le agradaba ir con Valoo, ya que eso significaba acercarse a territorio de los Rito, y los Gorones y los Rito, no se podian ver ni en pintura, a causa de un accidente ocurrido a?s atras y que explicaremos despues.  
Valoo, vivia en Dragon Roost Mountain (N/A: decidi convertir Dragon Roost en una montaña, ya que se me hace muy tedioso andar sobre el agua) no estaba muy lejos, y ademas habia una caverna subterranea que solo conocian los gonones, ya que hstaba llena de lava y solo ellos podian pasar por ahi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Zora's Domain -

- Todos los zoras estaban inquietos por lo que habia pasado en Hyrule.  
Rails, el ahora rey de los zoras observaba junto con su esposa (N/A: TATARARATATA!) Ruto, varios guardias y algunos zoras, por medio del mismo sistema que uso Darunia, pero en vez del Rubi Goron, utilizaron el Safiro Zora. -

Rails: No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

Ruto: Es verdad, tenemos que ayudar a Link!

---: si!, ya se acercan las finales!!

- De entre la multitud salio un pequeño zora, jugando con la perla de Nayru, dominandola como balon de fut bol... era nada menos que el hijo de Rails y Ruto, el heredero del trono, el principe de los zoras... -

Ruto: Link!, que te he dicho sobre jugar con la perla de Nayru!

ZLink: eh... que no la deje caer?

Ruto: No! -se la quito- te he dicho que es uno de los mas preciados tesoros de nuestra gente!

Rails: calma! no le grites tanto... haber Link, por que no juegas con los 15 balones que te compre?

ZLink: es que todos estan ponchados - -U

Ruto: ...

Rails: erm... bueno, mejor ven a observar con nosotros, quiero que aprendas a manejar los problemas del reino...

- El joven zora se sento junto a su padre mientras Ruto observaba atentamente la pantalla... -

Ruto: umm... supongo que el inutil de Darunia ya debio de hacer algo al respecto.

Rails: por que lo dices?

Ruto: mira...

- Ruto apunto a cierta seccion el la pantalla en la cuel se alcanzaba a ver Death Mountain Trail, y desde luego se veia como bajaba una especie de avalancha de rocas... -

Rails: los gorones.

Ruto: asi es

Rails: entonces no entraremos en accion hasta que sea necesario.

Ruto: bien, pero... no crees que deberiamos enviar alguien a observar de cerca la situacion?

Rails: buena idea... entonces ire a Hyrule!

ZLink: pero papa!

Ruto: tranquilo Link, tu padre sabe lo que hace

Rails: si, ademas no ire solo, Laruto me acompañara, y ademas me llevare a los guardias reales

-De entre la multitud de zoras, salio Laruto, la sirviente personal de la familia real... -

Rails: escuchaste Laruto?

Laruto: si alteza, preparare a los guardias...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- GERUDO'S DESSERT - Gerudo's Fortress -

- Un grupo de espias gerudo le llevaba el chisme a Nabooru... -

Nabooru: no esta bien... si siguen asi acabaran con todo.

espia gerudo: puede ser señor, que a causa de eso los orcos hayan roto nuestro tratado.

Nabooru: Malditos orcos!

- Ya era bien sabido que los orcos servian a Ganondorf, pero cuando el fue derrotado (por vigesima vez), los orcos se dedicaron a invadir peque?s aldeas hasta que llegaron con las gerudo, quienes les dieron batalla e hicieron que su loca carrera de destruccion sesara al firmar un tratado en el cual acordaban distribuise los territorios para robar... -

Nabooru: Tendremos que ir a Hyrule... Dana, Nixte, Feena!, iremos de paseo!

- ordeno a su consejo de guerra... un equipo elite conformado por tres de las gerudos mas fuertes y, segun ella, habian sido bendecidas con los poderes de las Diosas ya que cada una contaba con habilidades fuera de lo comun... Dana, la mas temperamental de las tres, bendecida con el poder de Din ella podia invocar toda clase de hechizos de fuego con su mano derecha y de hielo con su mano izquierda.  
Nixte, la mas sabia, contaba con el poder de Nayru, ella era muy fuerte y podia pelear y correr tan rapido que a veces no se podia ver.  
y Feena, con el poder de Farore, era la mas fuerte de todas, poseeia un cuerpo como de jugador de Fut bol americano (algo asi como una amazona), y era mas alta que ganondorf, tenia una fuerza sobre humana y su piel resistia cualquier elemento que intentara atravezarla, pero ademas de todo esto, no era muy inteligente... -

Nixte: bien, haber si ahora si hay alguien que de batalla.

Feena: golpear!! -decia mientras levantaba los brazos-

Danna: tranquila!, guarda tus energias para los orcos

Nabooru: no iremos por los orcos!

Danna: entonces?

Nixte: que no es evidente?, vamos a Hyrule!

Feena: Hyrule?... a que vamos a Hyrule?

Nabooru: La tiara... debemos protegerla!

Nixte: oh si! la tiara... eh... le sucede algo?

Nabooru: esta en peligro.

Danna: bueno, y que estamos esperando?!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM - Twilight Palace -

- La oscuridad cae sobre el palacio del crepusculo, una oscuridad mas densa que la habitual, lentamente la niebla cubre todo el reino.  
La princesa Midna observa a travez de un gran ventanal... Su reino entero se ve encerrado en un ambiente sofocante, para ella y para cada criatura que habita en el... -

Midna: algo anda mal... -susurro-

- Volteo a ver hacia un pequeño cofre blanco que resaltaba entre toda la oscuridad; se acerco, y de el saco un pedazo de cristal con varias inscripciones en el, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y miro de nuevo por la ventana... -

Midna: creo que deberia hecher un vistazo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Volviendo a Hyrule... -

- Ha pasado una hora y el hielo que aprisionaba a Dart aun no se derrite, por otra parte, encontramos a un Link desesperado... -

Link: la espada!, la espada! -decia mientras presionaba freneticamente los pequeños botones de su Game Boy- No!, no saques eso!!, oh rayos.

Game boy: _-perdiste 999 vidas-_

Link: oh rayos! - -U

Zelda: Link!

Link: princesa!

Zelda: que sucede ya hace rato que no vemos nada?

Link: bueno veras...

- Link le conto todo a la princesa, desde lo de Telma y sus guerreros hasta la llegada de Malon y la partida de Kafei... -

Zelda: asi que esa "granjerita" estuvo aqui... -dijo con un pequeño dejo de celos y haciendo enfasis en la palabra "granjerita"-

Link: parece que no te cae bien.

Zelda: y tu que crees?

- En un instante, fueron interumpidos por una silueta que se encontraba sobre una de las casas quemadas, vestia una tunica verde que le cubria el rostro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que era una chica cuando hablo... -

---: Dart!, es el colmo contigo!, "el lider" dijo claramente que no jugaras con tus poderes!

- La chica salto hasta el sitio donde se encontraban Link y Zelda... -

---: Es un plcer conocerla princesa Zelda.

Zelda: pero... como es que!

Link: quien eres?

Leah: oh!, pero donde estan mis modales?!... -recogio un puño de tierra- Soy Leah la legendaria de la naturaleza... -dijo mientras hacia que una pequeña flor naciera de el-

- Zelda se quedo en un breve estado de shock... si, habia escuchado de los seis legendarios pero creia que solo era un mito... -

Zelda: e- eres de los seis legendarios?

Leah: que no te lavas las orejas?, te acabo de decir!

Link: para tus caballos diosa de los vegetales!, quienes rayos son esos seis legendarios y que se traen contra Hyrule?!

Leah: mira niñito, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que tendras que decirle a la princesita de porcelana que te lo cuente despues con mas detalle... y ahora...

- Leah se acerco un poco mas a la princesa y la miro a los ojos, un destello verde salio de ellos como si tratara de hipnotizarla... Link reacciono rapidamente y lanzo una Deku Nut para inmovilizar a Leah pero no funciono... ella tomo la nuez y se la lanzo de regreso... -

Leah: Jajaja!, es inutil que quieras detenerme con una simple nuez!, ademas deberias saber que como la legendaria de las plantas, souy inmune a cualquier arma hecha con cualquier tipo de planta! JAJAJA!

- Link se encontraba momentaneamente paralizado por el efecto de la nuez, asi que no pudo evitar que Leah se acercara a Zelda... -

Leah: muy bien princesa... ahora me dira en donde se encuentra la llave de la trifuerza...

Zelda: e-en, mi tiara...

Leah: perfecto!

Darunia: NO!!

- El ejercito goron habia llegado justo cuando se revelaba el secreto tan celosamente guardado por los siete sabios y aparentemente divulgado al enemigo si siquiera tener que a menazar a nadie por el... para Darunia era claro que esto se trataba de una traicion... Leah por su parte, uso su poder telequinetico para quitarle a Zelda la tiara y despues de pronunciar una especie de conjuro esta se deshizo dejando al descubierto un pequeño dije triangular plateado (como la trifuerza pero en pequeño), con la figura de cada una de las diosas grabada en su lugar correspondiente... -

Darunia: ah no, eso no!!

Darmani: gorones ataquen!!

- Una estampida de gorones golpeo a Leah por la espalda, haciendo que soltara la llave y la perdiera de vista la llave... -

Leah: Demonios!, crei que ya no habia mas estorbos!!

- Leah invoco varias plantas enredadizas que iban atrapando uno a uno a los gorones... mientras tanto, Link ya habia recuperdao la movilidad y aprovecho que Leah estaba ocupada con los gorones para tomar el pequeño dije y esconderse tras los restos carbonizados de un pequeño puesto de frutas... -

Link: parece que esta cosa es importante... -penso- No puedo dejar que se la lleven, pero tampoco puedo ir a pelear con ella, me arriesgaria a que esa tipa me la quite...

- penso un instante, miro a todos lados y divizo una caja de manzanas rojas que milagrosamente estaban intactas...-

Link: eso es!, la pondre debajo de estas manzanas, nadie sospechara!

- Escondio el dije y volvio al combate... pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que su ayuda ya no era necesaria... GoronKong habia logrado safarse de su prision enredadiza, y logo llegar hasta donde estaba Leah, golpeandola con toda su ira de goron... -

GKong: INUTIL HUMANA!!

Leah: ARGH!!

- Leah y perdio el control de las ramas que sujetaban a los gorones y fue a estrellarse contra los restos de a la fuente, estaba muy mal herida... Ella era muy poderosa magicamente, pero no fisicamente (N/A: ademas imaginense con que fuerza la golpeo GoronKong, el mas grande y fuerte de los gorones) ... Ahora no tenia opcion, tenia que emprender la graciosa huida y regresar por la llave despues... En segundos ideo su escape, hizo que la princesa hipnotizada atacara a los gorones con un rayo luminoso que salia de su espada, encubriendo la huida de Leah, quien tomo a Dart y lo llevo consigo... -

Darmani: Traidora!

Darunia: Princesa Zelda Nohansen Hyrule (N/A: supongo que tiene los mismos apellidos que su padre) ha roto el juramento de silencio acordado por los siete sabios... he de suponer que el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza, pero debe saber que mientras yo viva, no dejare que la trifuerza caiga en manos malignascomo las de usted...

- Darunia le dio la espalda, asi mismo, todos los gorones que lo seguian... Zelda no sabia que sucedia, recien habia recobrado la consciencia y se le hacia extraño que Darunia le dijera esas cosas... -

Darunia: Le recomiendo que mantenga a su gente alejada de Death Mountain, ya que no me hare responsable si sucede algun desafortunado accidente.

Darmani: VAMONOS!!

- Todos los gorones emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar, mientras dejaban atras un Hyrule semi- destruido y una princesa confundida... -

Zelda: p-p-pero que sucedio??

Link: le han declarado la guerra princesa.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K tal he??**

**XD**

**espero k les haya gustado,**

**les prometo k no m tardare demasiado en subir el siguiente - -U**

**ok?**

**XD**

**er...**

**xfa, dejen reviews XP**


	6. Chapter 6: Tranquilidad?

**KE PEX?!**

**XD**

**No me tarde muxo verdad? o.o**

**erm... **

**je, todos ustedes saben que todos los personajes usados aqui son propiedad de la gran N y no mios** (por desgracia)

**aah...**

**bueno, a lo que venimos...**

**--**

**Capitulo 6: La Calma Despues de la Tormenta.**

- Comenzo a llover... Un ambiente lugubre comenzo a empapar a Hyrule y a su princesa, quien aun se encontraba frustrada por lo sucedido y preguntandose una y otra vez como es que se gano el titulo de "traidora".  
Un silecio profundo inundo el lugar... Link, se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa, no queria verla asi, le resultaba realmente mortificante, aunque no sabia bien por que. -

Zelda: Aun no lo comprendo... -susurro-

- Enseguida se puso de pie y evaluo los daños.  
A donde quiera que miraba solo podia ver roca tras roca agrietada, restos de madera carbonizada y lo peor de todo... restos humanos quemados y esparcidos por todo el lugar... sin duda era una escena que dejaria en shock a cualquier persona... -

Link: estas bien?

- Su rostro se oscurecio... hizo heroicos esfuerzos para evitar caer en el llanto pero no pudo... se dio la vuelta abrazo a Link y se undio en su pecho tratando de ocultar su llanto... -

Link: calma...debe ser fuerte princesa.

Zelda: Lo se Link!, lo se!!, es solo que a veces siento que no podria mantener en pie este reino si mi padre nos dejara!

Guardia: ah, pero no esta sola princesa...!

- Los guardias reales habian llegado y ahora rodeaban a Link y a Zelda... -

Guardia2: Aqui habemos muchos que dariamos nuestra vida por proteger nuestro reino!

Link: si princesa... y tal vez no pueda hacer mayor cosa pero entre ellos estoy yo!

- Zelda se tranquilizo e inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de que Link la abrazaba, su cara se puso roja e inmediatamente se solto de el, se volteo para y agacho la cabeza para que nadie la viera y emprendio el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo... -

Zelda: erm... sera mejor que regresemos al castillo y le demos las malas noticias a mi padre.

Link: -confundido- ah?, oh si!, hay que ir a ver al rey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- GERUDO'S DESSERT: Arbitrer's Grounds -

- Como ya sabemos, los incidentes sucitados en Hyrule se dieron a conocer en distintas regiones gracias a diversas tecnicas de investigacion (tipos de chisme pues), y ahora la gran mayoria creia que la princesa se le habia subido el poder a la cabeza... y claro, tambien habia quien no pensaba igual... Dentro de Arbitrer's Grounds, especificamente en la camara del espejo, se encontraba la princesa Midna sosteniendo en su mano el trozo del espejo... Descansaba sentada junto a uno de los gigantescos monolitos de piedra que se levantaban dentro de la camara, estaba exhausta, hacer el viaje desde Twilight Realm con tan solo un trozo del espejo requeria de mucha magia y habia acabado con todas sus energias.  
Decidio partir a Hyrure hasta el dia siguiente y mientras descanzaba observo con un poco del poder del espejo, aquellos momentos tan hirientes para la princesa de Hyrule.  
Midna ya sabia de los trucos tan bajos que utilizaban las malignas criaturas de la oscuridad y para ella era evidente que la princesa Zelda habia sido victima de uno de ellos, a ella no la podian engañar tan facil y le hizo ver eso al par de Ooccoos que la acompañaban... -

Ooccoo: Traidora? o.o

Midna: no Ooccoo, cualquiera pensaria eso pero no es asi.

Ooccoojr: aaah... no traidora? o.o

Midna: asi es, aunque... -suspiro- solo espero que los demas no se vayan a tragar ese cuento.

Ooccoo: ayudar!

Ooccoojr: si ayudar!

Midna: si pequeños, pero sera hasta que recupere mis energias.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- DRAGON ROOST MOUNTAIN: Dragon Roost Cavern -

- GoronLink habia llegado hasta el sitio donde deberia encontrarse Valoo pero no encontro mas que una pequeña nota pegada a la pared:  
_" Me fui de jerga con Jabun "_  
El joven Goron no tuvo eleccion, ahora tendria que adentrarse en territorio Rito. El sabia que no seria bien recibido puesto que los Rito odiaban a los Gorones gracias a un incidente que occurrio en Death Mountain trail unos años atras.  
El entonces Jefe de la Tribu Rito se encontraba en la entrada de Kakariko (por donde suben a Death Mountain), y en un instante fue atropellado por un goron fuera de control (ya saben, como esos que explotan en OOT), quedando muy mal herido, y ocasionando que pocas horas despues muriera. Tras este incidente los Rito cortaron todo tratado con los gorones y les prohibieron pisar sus tierras si no querian aparecer muertos.  
Goron Link pensaba que el mensaje era muy importante y que no importaba que se enojaran un par de pajarracos roñosos, si no estaba Valoo tenia que entregarlo a Komali el actual jefe de la Tribu, quien tomo el cargo cuando su padre murio. Komali era muy buen gobernante pero claro aun no podia tomar desiciones solo, y por eso estaba Medli, su fiel asistente quien se habia convertido en su prometida.  
(erm... ya me desvie mucho del tema)  
GoronLink estaba dispuesto a ver al Jefe de la tribu Rito y cuando llego a la entrada de la caverna se encontro con Quill, nuestro cartero favorito... -

Quill: Alto ahi goron!, este es territorio Rito!, ya deberias saber que los de tu raza no son bienvenidos!

GLink: Lo se y no me interesa lo que piense un pajarraco mediocre, traia un mensaje importante para Valoo pero no lo encontre asi que se lo voy a llevar a tu jefe!

Quill: umm... debe ser muy importante... te arriesgaste a que mataran los guardias... eres muy valiente joven goron, me recuerdas a cierto chiquillo de traje verde al que hace tiempo que no veo.

GLink: Ya deje de divagar anciano!, solo lleveme con su jefe!

Quill: No seas insolente mocoso!, quieres ver al jefe o quieres que te saquen a patadas de aqui!

GLink: ya pues, no se sulfure!, lleveme y todos contentos ok? n nU

Quill: yo no estoy contento ¬¬

- Quill condujo a GoronLink a la habitacion de Komali quien estaba escogiendo junto con Medli los adornos para la celebracion anual de la tribu Rito. -

Komali: eeh... y que opinas de los banderines rojos?

Medli: pues... puede que se lleven bien con las flores blancas.

Quill: señor, tiene una visita.

Komali: Quill!, ya te dicho que no me digas señor!, me haces sentir muy viejo.

Quill: erm... si pero usted es el jefe y...

Komali: nada de eso!, hazme un favor y llamane por mi nombre, o ya de perdida dime jefe.

Quill: bien jefe.

Medli: jeje

Komali: bueno, haz pasar al visitante.

- Quill se dio la vuelta y abrio totalmente la puerta, dejando pasar al goron, Komali inmediatamente se levanto de su silla lanzando las cosas que traia en las manos, golpeando fuertemente la mesa y gritando... -

Komali: UN GORON??, SABES QUE ELLOS NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUI!

Quill: tranquilo jefe!, solo ha traido un mensaje, el cual supongo es muy importante, ya que se arriesgo a que nuestros guardias lo liquidaran!

Komali: NO ME INTERESA!!, UN GORON ES UN GORON Y TODOS ELLOS SON UNOS ASESINOS!!

- A GoronLink no le parecio muy amable ese comentario, de hecho iba a responderle como se debia, pero fue interrumpido por Medli... -

Medli: Komali... debes ser un poco mas tolerante, recuerda a nuestro amigo Link, el nunca hubiera perdido los estribos tan facilmente, siempe estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, hazte un favor y tan siquiera escucha lo que el tiene que decir.

Komali: -suspiro- esta bien Medli, solo por que tu me lo pides, escuchare a este... tipo ¬¬

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- KOKIRI'S FOREST: Great Deku tree's Meadow -

- Todos los pequeños Kokiris se encontraban sentados en torno al Gran Deku Tree, estaban de chismosos viendo cuadro por cuadro la pantalla que proyectaba la Esmeralda Kokiri, asi como si se tratara de una pelicula de suspenso... -

Mido: -comiendo palomitas- Esa princesa es una tonta!, mira que cubrir el escape de esos idiotas, ademas de haber ocasionado una nueva rivalidad.

GDT: bueno pues no me parecio que estuviera actuando por voluntad propia.

Fado: -mascando chicle- tiene razon!, su mirada se veia tan... -hace una bombita y la truena- perdida...

- Fado fue interrumpido por tres pequeños Kokiris conocidos como los "Know-it-all Brothers" (hermanos Sabelotodo), quienes se veian algo heridos y deseperados... (N/A: no tengo idea de como se llaman asi que me invente sus nombres)-

Drek: Gran.

Nrek: Deku.

Frek: Tree!

GDT: Drek, Nrek, Frek!, pero que les ha sucedido!

Drek: Lost Woods.

Nrek: ha sido.

Frek: invadido!

Saria: invadido!

Mido: haber, haber, como esta eso?

Fado: si, todos aqui sabemos que cualquiera que no sea Kokiri se pierde en Lost Woods!

Mido: si!, eeh... si? Saria: -zape a Mido- ush, O-B-V-I-O, por que crees que se llama asi?

GDT: callense!, Drek, Nrek, Frek, quien invadio el bosque?

Drek: el rey.

Nrek: de los.

Frek: Deku Scrubs!

Drek: y tambien.

Nrek: muchos pequeños.

Frek: simios!

GDT: umm... puede ser que se hayan venido a refugiar aqui desde lo que sucedio en Termina.

Mido: Termina?

Fado: que es eso?

Drek, Nrek y Frek: se come?

Saria: No tontos!, creo que es de donde vivian antes.

GDT: erm... no vivian exactamente en Termina pero su hogar si estaba cerca.

Mido: bueno, y que paso con la Terminal esa?

Saria: -nuevo zape a Mido- SE LLAMA TERMINA!

Mido: ouch! TT

GDT: dejen de pelear!, se los contare despues con mas detalle, ahora tenemos que evitar que los Deku Scrubs se apoderen de Lost Woods!

Fado: es verdad! si hacen eso, despues querran adueñarse de nuestro bosque!

Mido: estupidos Scrubs! -se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a los demas Kokiris- Vengan!, VAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS DE DEKU SCRUB!

Todos: SIII!!

- Los pequeños kokiris corrieron en todas direcciones estrellandose unos contra otros hasta que lograron salir hacia sus casas... -

Saria: y a ese quien le dijo que podia dar ordenes!

Fado: No lo se pero... espera un segundo... -truena una burbuja de chicle- los Deku Scrubs tienen trasero?

Saria: umm... me imagino que si, si no por donde?

GDT: ERRMM!!, ya vayanse mocosos!!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Lake Hylia -

- El soberano de los zoras aun no se habia dado cuenta de la "traicion" de la princesa Zelda, pero no tardo mucho en enterarse gracias a un ser mitad humano y mitad pez... -

Fishman: Nombre!, nomas hubiera visto la cara de los gorones!

Rails: eeh... y como es que te diste cuenta?

Fishman: yo estaba ahi señor!, estaba en el rio que abastece la fuente!, vi que algo andaba mal y me meti por la tuberia y lo vi!, lo vi con mis propios ojitos de pez!, despues me costo mucho trabajo salir de ahi, y vine hacia aca en cuanto pude.

Rails: umm... entonces creo que no es prudente ir a hyrule.

Laruto: en ese caso seЯor... podemos retirarnos?

Rails: si... ah!, y por cierto, gracias por avisar Fishman!

Fishman: a sus ordenes alteza!, es un placer servir a una persona tan importante como usted!

Laruto: -pensando- lambiscon ¬¬

Rails: jeje... bien... partamos de vuelta a Zora's Domain!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Hyrule Town -

- Nabooru habia llegado un poco tarde a la escena, pero alcanzo a presenciar la "traicion", y no le daba mucha importancia, lo que si le preocupaba era la famosa "llave de la Trifuerza" y estaba segura de que podia encontrar algun rastro de ella... -

Nabooru: aun siento su poder... invocare un conjuro de ubicacion, si la llave esta cerca emitira un resplandor y podremos verla.

Feena: -volteando a todos lados- donde?, donde?

Nixte: -zape- donde crees inutil!

Feena: ouch!

Dana: hazlo pronto!, la llave sigue cerca, yo tambien lo siento...

- Nabooru invoco su hechizo pero no parecia ocurrir nada... despues de un par de minutos hubo una reaccion... Feena gritaba efusivamente mientras saltaba como niЯa pequeЯa y apuntaba a la caja de manzanas en donde Link habia dejado la llave... -

Feena: Manzana!, Manzana!

Nixte: -zape- Silencio!, no es hora de comer!

Feena: ou! (N/A: como se queja Homero Simpson), pero la manzana...

- Dana recogio un par de manzanas de la caja y se las dio a Feena... -

Dana: ya esta!... contenta?

Feena: eeh... pero la man...

- En eso, una tropa de guardias paso por ahi... -

Guardia1: hey!, ustedes!

Nabooru: aqui no esta la llave!, hay que esfumarnos!

- Las cuatro salieron rapidamente de Hyrule y se alejaron rumbo a su fuerte... -

Guardia2: se fueron.

Guardia1: rayos!, yo solo quera preguntarles la hora, es que me muero de hambre.

Guardia3: si, yo tambien.

Guardia4: Miren por ahi!, aun quedan un par de manzanas!

- y asi era... en la caja quedaban dos manzanas y el guardia las tomo... -

Guardia3: dame una!

Guardia4: no!, yo las encontre!

Guardia1: trae aca!

- El le arrebato la manzana a su compañero, pero esta tenia una sabor extraño e inmediatamente la lanzo al piso... la manzana volvio a regenerarse... -

Guardia1: demonios!, estaba pasada!

Guardia4: en serio? -olio la que traia en la mano y despues la tiro- creo que tienes razon, huele medio raro

Guardia2: oigan, que les parece si adelantamos la hora de nuestro descanso, despues de todo, ya no queda casi nada que se puedan robarse

Todos: si!

- La tropa corrio hacia el castillo y el par de manzanas se fue por el drenaje. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule field: Lon Lon Ranch -

- Regresamos con Kafei, quien ahora se encontraba en el rancho de Malon, comiendo al puro estilo de Goku (DB)... -

Cremia: ...

Romani: -pensando- orale, este chico se ve sexy.

Malon: -pensando tambien- rayos, se esta terminando la reserva de una semana... pero no importa, es lindo y por eso se lo perdono.

- Despues de la comida vino la sobremesa (cuando se habla despues de comer) , en la que Kafei explico a Cremia y a Romani la situacion en Termina, tras lo cual, ambas se pusieron a llorar... -

Kafei: tranquilas!, no creo que le haya pasado nada grave a su rancho!

Cremia: creo que tienes razon... despues de todo esta algo alejado de Termina.

Malon: si!, al igual que muchas otras regiones cercanas!

Romani: Pamela! (la niña del cañon en Ikana)

Cremia: y su padre!

Kafei: si!, es por eso que regresare, me encargare de buscar sobrevivientes y reconstruire Termina!

Romani: -pensando otra vez- guau!, aparte de sexy es ambicioso!, definitivamente es mi tipo!

Cremia: y... cuando partimos?

Kafei: cuando ustedes lo decidan

Malon: mas bien en cuanto reunan lo necesario para el viaje -dijo algo molesta-

Kafei: ah si es cierto!

Malon: mientras, podran ayudarme con las labores del Rancho

Cremia: me parece perfecto

Romani: muy bien

Kafei: si, como tu digas

Malon: -pensando con cara de pervertida- y sirve que me da mas tiempo de conquistarlo

Romani: -pensando tambien pero con cara de pocos amigos- esa Malon... de seguro ya le hecho el ojo a mi Kafei, pero ni crea que me voy a dejar! ¬¬

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM: ?? -

- Una figura encapuchada emergio del suelo haciendo reverencia a una segunda figura que observaba todo lo que acontecia en el mundo de la luz a travez de un agua color purpura que brotaba de una fuente magica... -

--: Mi señor, Leah y Dart fallaron y la llave se ha perdido.

--: Que crees que estoy ciego!

--: l-lo siento mucho mi lord, y entonces... que ordena?

--: sigan buscando!, y mientras...

- El sujeto saco de su bosillo una esfera negra brillante con aros de luz purpura girando alrededor de ella, y en medio se podia distinguir tenuemente el rostro de Zant... -

--: La soberana de este Twilight se encuentra ausente asi que asegurate de que el tome el poder!

--: si mi señor!

- El encapuchado tomo la esfera y desaparecio entre las sombras... -

--: -sonriente- muy bien... que comienze la fiesta...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Hyrule Castle -

- Retomemos a los que se quedaron en el castillo... Ahora el magnifico rey de Hyrule se encontraba tirado en el piso pataleando y llorando... -

Daphnes: MI REINO!, POR QUE SON TAN MALOS?!, POR QUE NO PUDO SER OTRO REINO!

Telma: erm... siempre soЯe con conocer al rey en persona pero... ¬¬

Ashei: te comprendo u uU

Auru: yo perdi un brazo y no estoy llorando ¬¬

Daphnes: MI REINOOO!

Ashei: -suspiro- me pregunto como seguira la princesa...

- Mientras tanto, al susodicha yacia recostada en su cama mientras Link la vigilaba... o mejor dicho, hacia heroicos esfuerzos por terminar el juego que habia comenzado... -

Link: derecha!, derecha!, no!, izquierda!, a la izquierda!

Zelda: -suspiro- u.u

Link: NO!, deja esa estupida gallina!

Zelda: erm... -suspiro- ¬.¬

Link: no!, no hagas eso!, no te tires del puente!

Zelda: ERRRM!

Link: uh?, que sucede?

Gameboy: perdiste otras 999 vidas

Link: me lleva la...!

Zelda: sigo triste -.-

Link: y que?, quieres que te de un aplauso?

Zelda: -zape- no tonto!, tu tienes que encontentarme!

Link: ah!, y yo por que!

Zelda: por que eres mi sirviente -o-

Link: bah!, nomas eso faltaba...

ZAS!

- Nuevamente un "zapatazo real" (N/A: vease cap.1) atravezo el cuarto y fue a incrustarse en la frente de Link... -

Link: WAAAH!, VOY A MORIR! X.x -gritaba mientras corria en circulos-

Zelda: jajajaja! -zape- callese!, aguantese como los hombres!

- Link se detuvo en seco y se quito la zapatilla de la frente... -

Link: eso me dolio.

Zelda: pero valio la pena... me hiciste reir n n Link: sabes que?, no soy tu bufon! ¬¬

Zelda: ya me regreso un poco el animo, hasta me dieron ganas de bailar!

- La ahora animada princesa se encontraba bailando sola por toda la habitacion... -

Zelda: lalalala.

Link: bueno, pues si tienes tantas ganas de bailar, entonces deberias organizar un baile.

Zelda: eso es!, daremos un baile para que los pobres ciudadanos recuperen los animos al igual que yo!

Link: ah si?... digo, si!, eso!, y tambien para que vean que su princesa se preocupa por ellos.

Zelda: asi es!, y tu seras mi pareja!

Link: si!, digo, QUE!

Zelda: DIJE: que tu seras mi pareja! n n

Link: ah?, y yo por que?

Zelda: por que te lo ordeno!

Link: -se cruzo de brazos- pues no quiero!, no voy a ir!, ademas no se bailar!

Zelda: Pero tienes que acompañarme!, no esperaras que la mismisima princesa acuda al baile sin pareja!

Link: entonces consiguete a alguien mas!

Zelda: no quiero.

Link: pues te jodes!

TRAS!

- Un sonido fuerte... nuestro heroe habia recibido el peso de un armario sobre su dura cabeza... -

Zelda: var a ir conmigo y punto!

Link: lo que tu digas... X.xU

Zelda: bien... mañana iniciaremos las clases de baile, y creo que tambien te hacen falta algo de modales.

Link: -doliendose- bueno, ya que.

- Ambos salieron de la habitacion para avisar las buenas nuevas, cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de alguien quejandose dentro de otro cuarto... -

Link: que fue eso?

Zelda: no lo se, deben ser ratas, mañana mismo mandare a fumigar ese cuarto.

Link: oh... sabes, tengo la impresion de que olvidamos algo.

Zelda: acaso no fue tu cerebro? jajaja!

Link: chistosita ¬¬

Zelda: bueno, sea lo que sea de seguro no es importante.

- Continuaron su camino mientras que en el cuarto se encontraba Impa, aun atada y completamente olvidada... -

Impa: MMMF!

--

**eeeh...**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7: Oscuridad al Asecho

**Waaaahhh!!  
el capitulo mas largo en mi historia  
jeje...  
bueno, ya k regrese les supliko k sean mserikordiosos knmigo ^^U  
nu habia podido subir nada x asuntos familiares y fallas teknikas - -U  
pero ya no m voe a tardar tanto en subir el siguiente cap,  
****pike ya tengu kompu! XD  
emm...  
alguien m pidio k agregara tantita miel (romance para los ignorantes), pero en realidad no soe wena para eso =P  
asi k trate de echarle algo, haber kmo m kdo xk en realidad este chap tiene d todo XD  
hasta voe a agregar parejas nuevas mas adelante...  
er...  
bueno ya,  
aki ta el nuevo chap de este intento fallido de obra maestra XD  
ah!, y ps...  
****  
ninguno de los personajes de la maravillosa saga de Zelda m pertenece (mataria xk fuese asi ¬¬*), solo los k no son d Zelda (obvio)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Oscuridad al Asecho**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule Castle -

- Con un baile precipitadamente planeado en puerta, lo unico que quedaba por hacer era disfrutar el momento... -

Daphness: MAL!  
Link: WAAAHH!! - grito a causa de un choque electrico de unos 80 volts -

- Ahora nos situamos dos dias antes del mencionado baile; nuestra querida princesa aun no consigue que ponerse y nuestro reconocido heroe sigue con sus "lecciones" de baile... -

Daphness: MAAAL!  
Link: UNGH!! - un choque electrico pero de 100 volts -  
Daphness: lo siento hijo pero es la mejor manera de enseñar a un cabeza dura como tu -o-  
Link: -entre dientes- maldito hijo de p... AAARGH!!!

- Link aprende a no meterse con un rey enojado y su transmisor de impulsos electricos... Entonces llega la princesa al rescate... -

Zelda: papa!  
Daphness: si mijita?  
Zelda:al paso que vas voy a terminar bailando con un monton de cenizas!  
Daphness: pero chiquita!, haciendo esto es como ha logrado bailar un poco mas decente!  
Telma: yo creo que con ese poco es suficiente, tampoco le vamos a pedir que baile como profesional.

- Telma y Ashei habian decidido quedarse en el castillo mientras Auru se encargaba de la reconstruccion del bar, y para no ocasionar molestias se convirtieron en las sirvientes personales de la princesa, ya que Impa se habia quedado sola, triste y abandonada en una de las habtaciones, y como nadie le hechaba de menos no le daban importancia a burcarle... -

Ashei: bueno, dejemos de lado la tortura y empecemos a mover el bote!

- Dicho esto, Ashei dio un salto como de acrobata y de la nada saco un minicomponente rosa con flores amarillas que encendio para despues bailar freneticamente, al lado del omnipotente rey de Hyrule... -

Ashei: -cantando- dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena.  
Daphness: -cantando tambien- que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa wena.

Telma: -zape a los dos- comportense! -dijo mientras cambiaba la musica a un tipo de vals- dejense de sus payasadas que debemos ayudar a Link! Daphness: ouch! TT lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia ¬¬U Ashei: snif!, si, eres una amargada ¬¬U  
Daphness: una vieja amargada y envidiosa -o-  
Ashei: XD  
Telma: ...!!

- Como si se tratase de un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion, a Telma le broto vapor de los oidos mientras su cara se tornaba roja como la lava y en sus ojos aparecia una mirada que intimidaria hasta al mismisimo Chucky... -

Ashei: Retirada estrategica! XD -grito y salio huyendo despavorida-  
Daphness: umf!, el maravilloso, grande, fuerte y guapo rey de Hyrule no le teme a una vieja sirvienta! -o-

- El todopoderoso rey de Hyrule chasqueo los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una avalancha de guardias se coloco frente a el, pero Telma los atravezo tal como una locomotora atravieza un muro de papel, mandandolos a volar y haciendo que se estrellasen en distintas partes del salon.  
Ahora el grandioso rey lloraba como niña pequeña mientras era perseguido por la vieja sirvienta... -

Zelda: -suspiro- a veces me pregunto si soy adoptada -.-U  
Link: probablemente, deberias hacerte unas pruebas de sangre, por que puede que tus padres sean extraterrestres...

- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- El grandioso poder del Din's Fire habia explotado justo en la cara de Link, dejandole dolorosas quemaduras... -

Zelda: ahora calla y bailemos!

- La princesa se dispuso a bailar con un semi-inconsciente Link, que a pesar de su estado, no bailaba tan mal. La musica continuo por un largo rato a pesar de que era levemete opacada por los gritos de Telma, Ashei y Daphness. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM - ???: Tower of Death  
[N/A: ubicacion inventada, no es k exista en algun juego]

- Dart y Leah no tenian muchas ganas de ver a "el lider" asi que decidieron esconderse un rato mientras este se calmaba un poco... -

Leah: sabes que esta parte del castillo esta prohibida!  
Dart: si ya se!, aunque no se por que la tienen prohibida, si esta tan bonita n n  
Leah: -zape- cierra la boca, que asi pareces...  
---: Dart?, Leah?

- Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la sombra de una chica medio alta, de rasgos finos, de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello suelto, largo a media espalda y azul tambien, que vestia una tunica azul rey y que emergio de un charco de agua cercano... -

Dart y Leah: Meru!  
Meru: saben que....  
Dart y Leah: ...que esta parte del castillo esta prohibida  
Leah: si, lo sabemos  
Meru: y entonces?  
Dart: sabes lo que nos paso verdad?  
Meru: umm... pero esconderse de "el lider" no les evitara el castigo  
Dart: pero lo alivianara - -U  
Meru: oigan, tranquilos!, Leah, tu estuviste a punto de lograrlo, ademas le diste una leccion a la princesita esa y le diste una dotacion de enemigos sin costo alguno n n  
Leah: si, pero creo que "el lider" lo va a ver solo como una falla - -U Meru: de cualquier manera Leah, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto! n n  
Leah: si, despues de todo somos siete no?, si nosotros dos no pudimos, trataremos con tres y asi sustantivamente.  
Dart: SI!, es verdad!, tu, Meru y yo, somos 3!  
Leah: y con Bill y Chad somos 5!  
Meru: y con... y con... eeeh... oigan contamos bien?  
Dart: ah?, haber... Leah, Meru, Bill, Chad, y yo.  
Leah: pero eso solo da cinco!  
Meru: y esos somos todos.  
Leah: no entiendo... "el lider" dijo claramente que eramos seis  
Dart: tal vez "el lider" no sepa contar...

-ZAS!!! (supermegazape a Dart por parte de Leah y Meru)-

Leah y Meru: NO HABLES ASI DEL "LIDER!!!  
Dart: Meru: que haras si te escucha he?  
Leah: ya dejalo Meru, es un inutil... por cierto, tu sabes por que esta parte del castillo esta prohibida?  
Meru: pues la verdad no se, solo se que este mes me toca cuidar que nadie se acerque  
Dart: -sobandose- y... haz visto detras de la puerta esa? -señalo una puerta roja la unica dentro de la torre-  
Meru: si, una vez, hay una escalerooooooooootas  
Leah: y si vamos a ver?, tu sabes, nomas para vigilar  
Meru: epa chismosa!, ni sueñes que te voy a dejar pasar asi como asi! ¬¬  
Leah: vamos Meru! yo se que te mueres por ver que hay alla arriba  
Meru: -nerviosa- pues... =S  
Dart: anda!, sera nuestro pequeño secreto n n  
Meru: ya vas, pero si alguien pregunta, ustedes me hostigaron! ¬¬U

- Los tres se acercaron a la curiosa puerta roja que parecia como de hule, y a un lado de ella estaba una pequeña placa con una leyenda... -

Leah: "hecha de la carne de 13 demonios"  
Dart: orale...  
Meru: y ahora miren en la esquinita de abajo de la puerta.  
Leah: haber... mad...mad... no veo bien...  
Dart: "MADE IN CHINA"  
Meru: JAJAJAJA!  
Leah: callate Meru!  
Meru: ya pues, en marcha!

- Una vez adentro, los tres se pararon al centro de las las escaleras que iban en caracol hasta la cima... -

Dart: esto es pan comido!

- De un salto ya estaban en el ultimo piso en el cual solo habia una puerta negra de hierro forjado sin cerradura y que sangraba... -

Leah: abramosla

- Pero en un instante sus cuerpos se paralizaron y por su espina corrio un escalofrio que los lleno de un profundo temor... -

Meru: bueno, ya estuvimos aqui, ya vimos y ya nos vamos! n nU -salto de vuelta hacia abajo-  
Dart: sep!, yo te apoyo! n nU -la siguio-  
Leah: eeeh, pues que mala suerte! yo no puedo abrir esta puerta sola! n nU -salto tambien-

- Ya abajo los tres juraron no volver a subir alla ni contarles a los demas lo sucedido, despues se fueron de jerga un rato en lo que "el lider" andaba fuera.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- FARON PROVINCE - Kokiri's Forest -

- Mido, el auto-proclamado general del ejercito Kokiri estaba organizando su plan de defensa mientras que los pequeЯos Koriris fabricaban toda clase de armas para la batalla proxima cuando de pronto diviso algo que no le gusto... -

Mido: pero que demonios...??!!

- La autoridad del "gran" mido estaba siendo burlada por Fado quien se dedicaba a tocar alegremente su violin mientras mascaba su caracteristico chicle y Saria lo acompaЯaba con su ocarina, si claro, no le importaba que Saria se estuviese divirtiendo, pero con Fado??... -

Mido: Saria!  
Saria: -dejo de tocar- si Mido?  
Mido: que haces con... este!  
Fado: -tambien dejo de tocar- tengo nombre!, inutil!  
Mido: si inutil!, deberias estar entrenando con los deku sticks!, en unas cuantas horas es el ataque!  
Fado: Por favor Mido!, -hizo una bombita y la trono- tu sabes que no peleo.  
Mido: Pues deberias!, que para eso estamos los HOMBRES, para defender a las mujeres! -lo empujo-  
Saria: -se interpuso- o sea, pero que te pasa?!, tu conoces a Fado, el no tiene complexion de guerrero, como muchos de aqui, y entre ellos yo!  
Mido: umf!, si claro... pero los que no van a pelear tan siquiera van a hacerla de tiradores ¬¬  
---: Fado!

- Y al rescate, llego la hermana menor de Fado [N/A: See, kise ponerle una hermana y k? =P , es k kasi no hay kokiris kn nombre XD] -

Fado: que sucede Yumi?  
Yumi: mira las resorteras que nos hice a los tres!

- Mido enmudecio... -

Fado: orale... gracias!  
Saria: super wow Yumi! n n -miro a Mido y despues a Fado- vamos Fado, vayamos con el GDT a practicar con sus hojas  
Fado: si Saria

- Saria y Fado se retiraron dejando a un Mido boquiabierto... -

Yumi: que te pasa?  
Mido: yo crei que no... ay... soy un estupido ú_ù  
Yumi: ay, no digas eso!, eres super lindo! n n  
Mido: uh?  
Yumi: -se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- bueno, eso de dirigir un ejercito tu solito... digo, es super nice.  
Mido: jeje, eres la primera que me lo dice, emm... sabes por que nadie mas me lo dice?  
Yumi: oh my godness! mira la hora! -miro su reloj- debo irme! -le dio un beso en la mejilla- no dejes de ser adorable ok? -le guiño un ojo y salio corriendo-  
Mido: -se sonrojo y se toco la mejilla- oh rayos...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule field: Lon Lon Ranch -

- A las afueras del rancho se encontraba un camion estacionado provisionalmente, de el salian un par de antenas parabolicas (como una camioneta de radio) y en su interior se encontraban nada menos que "las 4 fantasticas"... -

Feena: Feena tiene hambre.  
Danna: -zape- no seas chillona!, aguantate!, ninguna de nosotras ha comido nada en los ultimos tres dias y no estamos renegando!  
Nixte: esto no tiene sentido, la llave no esta aqui pero el aparato recibe su escencia.  
Nabooru: a lo mejor pasamos por algo algun detalle.  
Feena: Feena tiene hambre, Feena quiere comer!  
Danna: -segundo zape- podrias callarte??!!, en donde rayos crees que vamos a conseguir comida por aqui?!

- Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, y... bueno, mal respondidas, un enorme monton de basura cayo sobre ellas... -

Nabooru: que dem...!!  
Nixte: te dije que no era una buena idea disfrazar el camion como recolector de basura! ¬¬U  
Feena: Feena huele mal, a Feena no le gusta su olor!  
Danna: -tercer zape- calla!, tu siempre hueles mal!  
Nixte: revisare por el periscopio haber quien fue el chistosito... ¬¬

- De entre la basura emergio un periscopio (estilo Equipo Rocket), el cual sirvio para revelar que el culpable era Kafei quien esta vez no llevaba camisa y dejaba ver su muy bien ejercitado cuerpo... -

Nixte: por las diosas! O_oU  
Nabooru: que?, que viste?  
Nixte: no, nada, no era nadie... n//nU -se puso tan roja que a su lado un tomate pareceria palido-  
Feena: Nixte roja, Nixte enferma? -le toco la frente-  
Danna: -cuarto zape- dejame ver!

- Pero justo antes de que Danna echara un vistazo por el periscopio, Feena le dio un zape de esos que solo son comparables con la caida de un yunque [N/A: de esos k te kaen en la kabeza estilo karicatura]. Ahora Danna se encontraba clavada en el piso del camion viendo pequeñas figuras de las tres diosas bailando mientras que Feena sonreia triunfalmente... -

Nabooru: ya dejen de hacer tonterias y vamos a otro lado, ya que a Nixte no le gusta este lugar.  
Nixte: no como crees!!

- Todas la miraron fijamente, incluso Danna, quien seguia clavada en el piso... -

Nixte: digo... esta bien, cambiemos de lugar, pero no nos alejemos de este rancho!  
Nabooru: por que?  
Nixte: por que... pues... el rastro espectral de la escencia de la llave aun sigue presente no?  
Nabooru: es verdad... bien, cambiaremos de lugar pero no nos alejaremos del rancho.  
Nixte: -en voz baja- yes! n n

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**- LAS MARAVILLOSAS DESVENTURAS DE UNA MANZANA -  
**(1a. Parte)

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTA PRIMERA PARTE ESTA HECHA EN FORMA DE POEMA (pero esto no significa que todas las partes vayan a ser poemas) Y HAY UN 99.99% DE PROBABILIDADES DE ESTUPIDEZ YA QUE NO SE ESCRIBIR POEMAS, Y POR QUE LO HICE POEMA?, PUES POR QUE SE ME ANTOJO! XD, ERM... NO ES APTA PARA PERSONAS CON MANZANAFOBIA, QUE TENGAN ORDENES DE RESTRICCION CONTRA LAS MANZANAS, QUE SEAN ALERGICAS A LAS MANZANAS, O QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTEN LAS MANZANAS, Y RECUERDEN ABROCHARSE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD PARA COMER FRUTAS VERDURAS Y MANZANAS MIENTRAS HABLAN POR CELULAR Y CONDUCEN EL CARRITO DE PALETAS, LAS SALIDAS ESTAN UBICADAS EN EL PISO DEL SOTANO, Y EN CASO DE ACCIDENTE, COLOQUEN LA CABEZA ENTRE LOS TOBILLOS, AGARRESEN LOS OIDOS, Y RUEDEN EN CIRCULOS HASTA QUE SE LES BAJE LA FIEBRE. GRACIAS. n_n

**"La vida a travez de los ojos de una Manzana"**

- Escondido entre las ramas mas altas de un grande y frondoso arbol, el mas grande y frondoso de todos, se encuentra un pequeño, minusculo, diminuto retoño, hermoso, bello, joven, fuerte retoño, es uno es tantos retoños que tiene este grande y frondoso arbol, el mas grande y frondoso de todos, el cual tiene entre sus ramas a nuestro retoño, hermoso, bello, joven, fuerte retoño, un retoño que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra historia asi que regresemos al tema... -

Retoño: ¬¬*

[N/A: Nu me vean asi, la idea es k juese divertido y repetitivo XD er... aki les pongo la de verdad =P]

**"La vida a travez de los ojos de una Manzana"**

_Vela ahi, colgando de las ramas de un arbol, una fruta roja_ [N/A: si, se que hay de muchos colores pero no nos kebremos la kabeza y vamos a ponerla roja],_ dulce, deliciosa, jugosa, una manzana._

_Desprendida brutalmente por el ignorante campesino_ [N/A: no por ofender a los campesinos, si no que este en especial es ignorante], _es puesta en una canasta entre otras de su misma especie y enseguida se da cuenta de que no es la mejor ni la mas perfecta de entre las demas pero esta orgullosa (por decirlo asi), orgullosa de ser una manzana._

_Sometida a brutales baños de agua fria, no puede mas que resignarse a soportar los dolorosos golpes ocasionados por las constantes coaliciones que sufre contra las de su especie y contra el duro y frio suelo de la empacadora... Sufre, Se acuesta, Se duerme... Es dificil ser una manzana._

_Empacada junto a las que, por un breve periodo, seran sus compaЯeras, es encerrada en una caja sellada, privada de la luz, aquella luz del sol que tanto ama, privada de su libertad, como vivir en en ese ambiente?, en su letargo se da cuenta de que tarde o temprano morira... Piensa, Entristece, Llora... Su destino, es el destino de una manzana._

_Finalmente la Luz!, acaso es un sueño?... no... no ha muerto!, eso le llena de gozo, ahora es cogida y puesta junto con sus compañeras en una nueva caja al aire libre, en un ambiente mucho mejor al oscuro encierro anterior... Suspira, Se alegra, Sonrie... Vuelve a sentirse bien ser una manzana._

_Poco a poco ve como se marchan sus compañeras, siendo ella la ultima es puesta en otra caja, accion que es repetida varias veces, se pregunta por que la gente las querra, se pregunta por que a ella no la querran... Ignora, Medita, Envejece... Su vida, es la vida de una manzana._

_Un estruendo llama su atencion, y ahora que sucede??, En un instante todo lo que la rodea se llena de fuego y sangre, ignora lo que sucede, pero al final todo cesa, en un instante siente como es privada de su lucidez al incrustarsele un artefacto metalico, lentamente cierra los ojos... Siente, Agoniza, Perece... Es el fin de una manzana._

_Abre sus ojos hacia la luz, vuelve a vivir y pensar, pero yo he muerto!, sus heridas sanaron y su color cambio a amarillo, ademas de que ya no siente dolor alguno, pero esperen!, nuevamente es atacada con una gran mordida, pero ella no siente nada, inmediatamente es lanzada al piso, rechazada, llendo a parar al drenaje... Rueda, Se voltea, Se regenera, Se da cuenta, Se llena de jubilo y no volvera a temer._

Continuara...

**[N/A: PONGAN ATENCION CON LAS MANZANAS DESDE EL CAP. 1]**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule Castle -

- Regresemos al castillo, ahora es de noche, Ashei y Daphness sucumbieron ante la soberbia fuerza de Telma quien se retiro a su habitacion a dormir comodamente y dejo a sus victimas inconscientes y colgadas de los calzones en las lamparas situadas a ambos lados del trono, y amenazo a los guardias que no los bajasen hasta la mañana siguiente, obvio que los guardias obedecieron.  
Por otra parte Link se encontraba en el balcon de la habitacion de la princesa, cayendose de sueño, si, era su deber cuidarla pero el solo?... suspiro... de pronto algo llamo su atencion... al parecer un par de sombras habian cruzado por el jardin... -

Link: y aqui vienen... -susurro mientras sacaba lentamente su espada-

- Se asomo a ver a la princesa quien dormia placidamente... de inmediato volvio a visualizar el jardin y... dos gatos salieron corriendo -

Link: y yo que ya me abia emocionado u uU -guardo su espada-

- Al cabo de otras dos horas ya Link no aguantaba el sueño... volvio a suspirar y asomo una vez mas a ver a la princesa quien seguia durmiendo placidamente... -

Link: maldita desgraciada ¬¬

- Se volteo y de nueva cuenta el "zapatazo real" ( XD no me canso de eso ) lo golpeo, pero esta vez en la nuca... -

Link: conozco ese zapato... ¬¬U  
Zelda: como me llamaste inutil?  
Link: me escuchaste? o_oU  
Zelda: efectivamente.  
Link: pero que no estabas dormida?  
Zelda: tu lo haz dicho, ESTABA dormida.  
Link: umm... y bien?  
Zelda: y bien que?  
Link: que esperas para volver a dormirte?  
Zelda: estas bien? -se acerco a el-  
Link: ah... a que te refieres?  
Zelda: pareces algo cansado  
Link: vaya!, te voy a coronar reina de la logica!, no vez que desde que estoy en este estupido castillo no he podido dormir bien!  
Zelda: PERDON!, yo solo trataba de ver si podia hacer algo por ayudarte! -se volteo molesta-  
Link: eh... disculpa, es que tu sabes, que cuando no duermes no estas de humor para nada.  
Zelda: y por que no te duermes un rato?  
Link: bromeas?, y luego quien te va rescatar si viene el lobo malo a comerte?! -hizo como lobo y agarro a la princesa por la cintura-  
Zelda: Link!  
Link: -se sonrojo y la solto- eh, disculpa.  
Zelda: anda!, duermete un rato! -lo empujo a su cama- yo me quedare a hacer guardia un par de horas y despues cambiamos, ok? -adopto pose de soldado-  
Link: jajaja!, si, como usted ordene mi general!  
Zelda: -le lanzo un cojin- calla y duerme!

- A Link no le agradaba dormir en una cama "para niñas" pero tenia mucho sueño y no le importo, despues de todo, el descanso es primero. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM - Palace of Dark Souls: Chamber of Sealed Spirits  
[N/A: ubicacion inventada tb]

- Un gigantesco arco se levantaba a mitad de una habitacion fria, obscura, sin ventanas y sin puertas, parecia no ser sostenido por nada e irradiaba una especie de tenue brillo verdoso espectral, en el, figuraban rostros indistintos de espiritus y esqueletos en eterna agonia.  
En un instante una luz lleno la habitacion en sombras, y enseguida emergio del suelo una figura encapuchada que inmediatamente, se postro ante aquel tenebroso arco, obviamente estaba cansado... -

---: ungh... -se dolio- definitivamente no puedo seguir en este mundo irradia demasiada energia oscura...

- Se detuvo, observo un brazalete que llevaba puesto en la muЯeca izquierda, le quemaba, pero no podia quitarselo, estaba tratando de mantenerlo vivo... -

---: hare esto lo mas pronto posible y despues me retirare un poco a mi mundo...

- Dicho esto saco una pequeña esfera luminosa y la alzo frente al arco, lo que ocasiono que apareciera una puerta que aparentaba estarse moviendo, y no era por que estuviese viva, sino por que estaba echa de sangre putrefacta... -

[N/A: lo dicho a continuacion me lo invente, cualcuier parecido con algun(os) idioma(s) o hechizo(s) es mera coincidencia]

---: _NEOS, RITTUS, MORTUS, ZANT!!!_

- El palacio entero comenzo a estremecerse y la enorme puerta que parecia no tener ningun tipo de cerrojo, se derritio y frente a el, en el arco, aparecio un gran vortex que irradiaba el mismo tono de luz verdoso espectral, y que guardaba en el a... (inserte aqui a todos aquellos malvados villanos, de TODOS los zeldas, desde los miserables hasta los poderosos) ...y de entre todos ellos, como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz, un brillo purpura atravezo desde el fondo y salio del vortex, aterrizando perfectamente a un lado del encapuchado... -

---: Bienvenido de vuelta Zant.  
Zant: Quien eres?  
---: eso no importa ahora, solo te he traido de vuelta por que mi maestro te necesita.  
Zant: Solo sirvo a una persona.  
???: Pues ahora me serviras a mi.

- El que, creo ya identificaron como "el lider" (pero aun no les voy a decir su nombre =P), aparecio justo detras de Zant, haciendo que este reaccionara algo nervioso... -

---: mi señor! -hizo reverencia-  
Zant: Ja!, debes estar loco!, tu no te comparas con el!

- Al tipo no le gusto ese comentario, pero no podia matar a Zant, era parte escencial de su plan, asi que penso un instante... despues sugirio... -

???: y si lo traigo... me serviras?  
Zant: JAMAS!!, mi lealtad esta con el y morira con el!  
---: mi señor... -se acerco timidamente a su amo y le susurro algo al oido-  
???: umm... esta bien... y si le ayudo, me devolveras el favor?  
Zant: e-escuche bien?... a-ayudaras a mi amo?  
???: solo a cambio de unos cuantos servicios, no pido tu lealtad, solo unos cuantos favores  
Zant: esta bien, pero si te pasas de listo, mi amo te aplastara!  
???: bueno, eso lo veremos...

- Y como si ya lo tuviera previsto, saco de su manga una esfera parecida a la de Zant, pero en ella se distinguia tenuemente el rostro de Ganondorf... -

???: _NEOS, RITTUS, MORTUS, GANONDORF!!!_

- El palacio volvio a estremecerse, pero esta vez con una fuerza mayor, a las afueras de este el cielo se oscurecio mas de lo imposible y la tierra se abrio, por todas partes emergia lava purpura que iba calcinando instantaneamente a los desafortunados seres que estaban cerca de ahi, comenzaron a caer relampagos rojos dentro de la habitacion y finalmente del abismo de muerte emergio un gigantesco jabali que a su paso desintegro cientos de espiritus, para despues detenerse frente a Zant y adoptar su forma humana... -

Zant: DIOS!!! -Se postro ante el y beso sus pies-  
Ganondorf: Zant?  
Zant: OH MI DIOS!!, esta vez no lo descepcionare!  
???: Tranquilo Zant, cumpliras tu promesa verdad?  
Zant: asi es... -mintio-  
???: -volteo a ver a Ganondorf- no eres competencia -le dijo- pero aun asi te vigilare.

- Ganondorf saco su espada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el misterioso ser y su sirviente habian desaparecido... -

Ganondorf: Maldito gusano!  
Zant: señor mio, deberia usted descansar.  
Ganondorf: si Zant, descansare un poco antes de vengarme de ese imbecil de Link y de la inutil princesita, tu mientras haz lo que se te pegue la regalada gana.  
Zant: si amo!!... escuche que la princesa Midna viajo a Light Realm asi que aprovechare para tomar de nuevo Twilight Realm y asi facilitarle las cosas a usted.  
Ganondorf: Umf!, esa historia ya me la se inutil! -lo golpeo-  
Zant: pe-pero esta vez sera diferente!, no me voy a confiar, ademas el espejo esta roto, no hay manera de que alguien pueda atravezar del Light Realm al Twilight Realm, digo, nadie, a escepcion de usted y yo.  
Ganondorf: bah!, haz lo que se te antoje, pero si provocas una vez mas mi caida, te perseguire aun en el otro mundo!

- Ganondorf desaparecio dejando a un Zant pensativo... -

**[N/A: ATENCION KN LO SIGUIENTE]**

Zant: no le fallare amo! no me confiare esta vez!, Midna, se que estas en Light Realm y te maldigo: _"JAMAS EN LA ETERNIDAD VOLVERAS A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE SIN TENER CONSECUENCIAS POR ELLO!, TODO MAL QUE HAGAS EN CONTRA MIA SE TE TRIPLICARA DE VUELTA, Y CONJURO QUE EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES Y A DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYAS, LA OSCURIDAD EMERJA Y REINE SOBRE LA LUZ, TRANSFORMANDO A TODO SER VIVO EN MI SIRVIENTE"_

- Una vez terminada su maldicion, Zant partio rumbo a Twilight Palace. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Lake Hylia -

Ooccoo: a medio camino!, a medio camino!  
Midna: si pequeño, -suspiro- aun nos falta la mitad...

- La princesa del crepusculo habia viajado una gran distancia desde Arbitrer's Grounds, pasando por Desert Colossus, y ahora descanzaba bajo un arbol en el lago Hylia... -

Ooccoo: viaje largo, largo viaje.  
Ooccoojr: Midna magica, por que Midna no transporta?  
Midna: Pues... en realidad no he recuperado completamente mis energias asi que una teletransportacion es imposible de realizar ahora.  
Ooccoo: Midna pobre.  
Ooccoojr: pobre pobre...

- De repente el ambiente pacifico que llenaba el lago se torno tenso, Midna levanto su rostro y susurro algo que lamentaria... -

Midna: Zant...

- De su boca salio sangre, y ante sus ojos aparecio una ilusion de Zant, el reencuentro con su amo y la proclama de su maldicion... -

Midna: -en trance-_ "JAMAS EN LA ETERNIDAD VOLVERAS A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE SIN TENER CONSECUENCIAS POR ELLO, TODO LO QUE HAGAS EN CONTRA MIA SE TE TRIPLICARA DE VUELTA, Y CONJURO QUE EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES Y A DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYAS, LA OSCURIDAD EMERJA Y REINE SOBRE LA LUZ, TRANSFORMANDO A TODO SER VIVO EN MI SIRVIENTE"_

- Un dolor la saco de su trance, grito y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, era un dolor insoportable, pero a la vez familiar, y despues de un minuto ceso... Midna levanto su rostro para caer en cuenta de que el ambiente ahora estaba lleno de ocuridad [N/A: asi como cuando salen esos cuadritos negros de todas partes en Light Realm cuando esta bajo el poder de las tinieblas] suspiro y se dio vuelta para tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse un poco cuando en su reflejo noto algo que la perturbo.  
Midna, la princesa de Twilight Realm, se habia vuelto a convertir en aquel ser diminuto que una vez fue despojado de su reino.  
Quedo en shock por un instante, hasta que el par de ooccoos que la acompañaban (ahora sirvientes de Zant), la golpearon y la tiraron al agua...-

Midna: Cof!, Cof!... NO!, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! -dijo casi llorando- tengo que darme prisa y pedir ayuda!

- La ahora pequeña princesa, a pesar de que no tenia casi energias, comenzo a nadar en direccion al castillo, atravezando por un lago envuelto en tinieblas con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel quien le habia ayudado ya una vez. -

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**umm...  
er...****  
no sean krueles y manden reviews =(**


	8. Chapter 8: Alianzas y Revelaciones

**MUAJAJA!! **(risa malvada)  
**verdad k no m tarde? o.o  
XD  
er...  
sin mas k decir los dejo kn el siguiente kap =P**

**- Insisto: ninguno de los persojanes de Zelda m pertenece, todos ellos adoren y son hijos de la gran "N" XD -**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8: Alianzas y Revelaciones.**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule Castle -

- La tranquilidad llena el castillo, es muy temprano (las familas reales nunca se levantan temprano XD), todos los pasillos y habitaciones estan en silencio... -

Zelda: BALA DE CAÑON!!

- Link desperto exaltado, la princesa habia dejado caer todo su real peso sobre el... -

Link: pero que te pasa!  
Zelda: jajaja!, te asuste! XD -dijo en tono burlon-  
Link: payasa... un momento... cuanto tiempo me dormi?! o oU  
Zelda: toda la noche, te veias tan cansado que decidi no despertarte  
Link: pero entonces quien hizo guardia!  
Zelda: tu quien crees?  
Link: oh rayos...  
Zelda: rayos que?  
Link: se supone que yo debo protegerte, no tu a mi... - -U  
Zelda: tranquilo, anoche estuvo taaan aburrido que yo tambien me dormi n n  
Link: pero que no estabas haciendo guardia?  
Zelda: jejeje, si hice guardia, pero nomas como diez minutos n nU  
Link: y donde dormiste?  
Zelda: pues en mi cama donde mas? n n  
Link: -se sonrojo- pero... yo... estab...  
Zelda: bah!, ya callate y vayamos a ver que desayunamos, tenemos un dia agitado, ya que mañana es el baile  
Link: eh... si claro -se levanto y miro por la ventana-  
Zelda: que?, que miras?  
Link: solo estoy vigi...

- Se quedo en silencio un momento... Un par de gatos lo observaban fijamente desde lo alto de uno de los pilares, uno de ellos color cobrizo y el otro amarillo... -

Zelda: Link?  
Link: eh?  
Zelda: podemos irmos?  
Link: s-si claro -cerro la ventana-

- Link y Zelda dejaron la habitacion, y el par de gatos se miro para despues retirarse tambien. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule field: Lon Lon Ranch -

- El amanecer tambien llega al racho, y trae consigo nuevas discusiones... -

Malon: yo ire!  
Romani: no!, yo ire!

- Al parecer el par de rancheritas peleaba por quien iba a ir con Kafei a Hyrule... -

Cremia: ya callense las dos!  
Kafei: pero por que tanto apuro por ir de compras?  
Malon: es que.  
Romani: ya vez, ni sabe por que!, mejor vamonos ya Kafy! -dijo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo derecho-  
Kafei: Kafy? o.O  
Malon: claro que se!, tengo que comprar algunas cosas yo tambien! -tomo a Kafei por el brazo izquierdo-  
Kafei: y por que no vamos los tres?  
Romani: no!, en su carreta (la de Malon) no cabemos los tres! -jalaba a Kafei hacia la derecha-  
Malon: es verdad! -jalaba a Kafei hacia la izquierda-  
Cremia: bien, entonces ire yo  
Malon Y Romani: QUEE!  
Kafei: -algo mareado- me parece bien  
Malon y Romani: pero...!  
Cremia: ya dije!

- Acto seguido: Cremia dejo el rancho junto con Kafei mientras Malon y Romani la miraban furiosas... -

Malon: ya vez?!, eso te pasa por necia! ¬¬*  
Romani: necia yo?!, Ja!, mejor callate y ven, tenemos que preparar las cosas para en la tarde -se retiro-  
Malon: umf! ¬¬

- Malon suspiro, sabia que a la mañana siguiente ellos regresarian a Termina y eso la tenia un poco deprimida... Volteo al suelo, especificamente hacia una coladera y divizo lo que al parecer era una manzana amarilla en perfecto estado... -

Malon: pobre de mi... soy como esa bella manzana... rechazada a pesar de ser tan linda... u.u  
Romani: Malon!, vienes o que!  
Malon: pero no me rendire... -penso- ya voy! -grito y corrio junto con Romani.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- ELDIN PROVINCE - Death Mountain: Goron City -

- Tras su participacion en el intento fallido por proteger la llave los gorones trataban de poner en orden sus prioridades y ver lo que era mas importante en ese momento... -

Darunia: Link!, tu habitacion!

- El joven goron habia regresado de Dragon Roost despues de haber cumplido con su "importante" mision, aunque para el, no fue mas que a perder el tiempo ya que Komali no entendio el mensaje y tendria que esperar a que llegara Valoo haber que sucedia... -

GLinki: pero papa...!  
Darunia: te he dicho que la llenes de rocas por lo menos una vez a la semana!  
GLink: ay papa...  
Darunia: nada de "ay papa", haz lo que te digo si no no te dejare ir con el grupo de expedicion!  
GLink: ush, ya voy... ¬¬

- El consejo volvio a reunirse, ya que se habian dado cuenta que la llave estaba perdida, y Darunia decidio enviar a Darmani y un grupo de cinco gorones mas a realizar una busqueda minusciosa en los alrededores de Hyrule, y entre ellos estaba GLink, Darmani sugirio que fuera por que decia que solo asi se haria responsable... -

Darunia: -suspiro y dejo la habitacion-  
Darmani: que sucede jefe?  
Darunia: dime Darmani, en ralidad, crees que mi hijo pueda convertirse en mi sucesor algun dia?  
Darmani: pues...

- En eso, ambos fueron interrumpidos por Goron Dangoro, quien venia junto con Dampe, el sepulturero de Villa Kakariko -

Goron Dangoro (GDangoro): Señor, aqui el humano tiene que decirle algo que parece de suma imporancia.  
Darunia: -volteo a ver a Dampe- bien, le escucho...

- Dampe se mostraba algo nervioso, y como siempre, asustado, pero eso era muy importante para dejarlo pasar asi por asi... -

Dampe: bu-bu-bueno s-señor, p-p-para e-e-empezar m-m-me lla-llamo D-Da-Dampe.  
Darmani: HABLA BIEN HUMANO!, O TE APLASTARE LA CABEZA Y SE LA DARE DE COMER A LOS DODONGOS!!

- El miedo de Dampe hizo que se enderezara y comenzara a hablar tan rapido como un soldado... -

Dampe: SI SEÑOR!, ME LLAMO DAMPE Y SOY SEPULTURERO DE VILLA KAKARIKO SEÑOR!  
Darmani: asi me gusta!  
Darunia: bien humano Dampe, prosiga...  
Dampe: SEÑOR!, SI SEÑOR!, LE DIRE QUE TENGO PODERES EXTRA SENSORIALES Y QUE PUEDO PERCIBIR CUANDO ALGO NO ESTA BIEN SEÑOR!  
Darunia: y?  
Dampe: QUE HACE DIAS LLEGO EL CUERPO DE UN POBLADOR DE KAKARIKO QUE MURIO EN WINDFALL PORT [N/A: tb puse cerka a Windfall, solo que en vez de isla va a ser un puerto] Y LE DIRE SEÑOR, QUE ESTE POBLADOR MURIO POR CAUSAS FUERA DE LO COMUN SEÑOR!  
Darunia: explicate humano  
Dampe: PUDE SENTIR QUE SUS HERIDAS FUERON HECHAS POR LA ENERGIA DE ALGUIEN SUMAMENTE PODEROSO SEÑOR!  
Darunia: umm... alguien sumamente poderoso.  
Darmani: jefe!, usted cree sean los mismos sujetos que atacaron Hyrule?  
Darunia: es posible... pero espera un segundo humano!, por que me lo dices a mi?  
Dampe: SEÑOR!, YO ME ENTERE QUE LA PRINCESA ES UNA TRAIDORA Y QUE USTED ES UNO DE LOS SIETE SABIOS SEÑOR!  
Darunia: bien, siendo asi, entonces creo que podemos confiar en tu informacion humano  
Dampe: SEÑOR!, SE LO AGRADEZCO SEÑOR!  
Darmani: ven conmigo pequeño humano, tomemos algo mientras nos cuentas mas de tus poderes extra sensoriales.  
Dampe: SEÑOR!, SI SEÑOR!  
GDangoro: ¬¬

- Darunia, Darmani, Dangoro y Dampe (T2 kn "D" XD) se retiraron hacia la sala del jefe, donde hablarian mas detalladamente. -

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM - Twilight Palace -

- Un Zant orgulloso ocupaba nuevamente "su" trono, llevaba puesto su caracteristico traje, pero sin el casco (o no se k kosa sea) de metal [N/A: se lo kite xk en realidad nunk m gusto], a ambos lados de el estaban las clasicas criaturas de la oscuridad que siempre lo acompañan... -

Zant: -suspiro- asi es como debe ser - -

- De pronto sus "mascotas" salieron despavoridas a esconderse detras de el, la razon... bueno, creo que es obvia... -

???: Estas comodo Zant?  
Zant: que rayos quieres?  
???: oh nada... solo esperaba pedirte un pequeño favor.  
Zant: pues puedes seguir esperando, no voy a ayudarte en nada!  
---: justo como lo dijo señor.  
???: asi es...  
Zant: que?, como es eso de que?  
???: oh, no es nada... mira, te presento a uno de mis sirvientes.  
Zant: si, ya lo conozco, el me libero.  
???: lo ves?, para poder sacer a alguien del palacio de las almas oscuras se necesita tener muchos poderes.  
Zant: y eso a que viene?  
???: -se dio media vuelta, tengo muchos seguidores Zant, seguidores poderosos, si planean hacerme frente tu o tu amo, deberian pensarlo bien... -desaparecio junto con su subordinado-  
Zant: que rayos... -penso un instante- bien... tal vez sea mejor empezar a buscar aliados...

- Y a las afueras del palacio... -

---: cree que el empieze a...?  
???: en definitiva, vamos a ver cuantos caen a su merced  
---: es muy inteligente señor... ungh! -se dolio-  
???: umm... creo que ya haz trabajado bastante en este mundo, ahora ve y vigilame a un sujeto que se hace llamar Link y que habita en Light Realm, sirve que descanzas.  
---: si mi lord, se lo agracezco y no le fallare señor... -desaparecio en un destello-  
???: uff!, eso estuvo cerca, la proxima no lo mantendre tanto tiempo aqui. -desaparecio tambien-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- FARON PROVINCE - Lost Woods -

- Un ejercito de diminutos Kokiri habian revizado ya todo Lost Woods, pero al parecer no habia nada... -

Mido: DREK!, NREK!, FREK!, QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO??!!, DONDE CARAJOS ESTA LA INVASION!  
Drek: no...  
Nrek: lo...  
Frek: sabemos!  
---: jijiji... yo se!

- Justamente detras de Fado aparecio un Skull kid, quien asusto al pequeño e hizo que este saltara a los brazos de Mido... -

Fado: jeje n nU  
Mido: ¬¬ -lo deja caer-  
Saria: entonces habla!  
Skull Kid (SkullK): jijiji, todos corrieron!  
Mido: corrieron?, a donde?

- Un grupo de Skull kids mas se unieron a la charla... -

SkullK2: nos quitaron nuestras flautas.  
SkullK3: y se fueron hacia Sacred Forest Meadow.  
SkullK4: estamos tan enojados!  
SkullK5: pero no podemos hacer nada!  
SkullK1: somos pocos.  
Mido: pues que lastima, ahi se ven!, tenemos que hecharnos a algunos scrubs...  
Saria: -zape- o sea, que no vez?, tambien ellos andan tras esos apestosos scrubs!  
Fado: bueno, entonces que tal si unimos fuerzas para partirselas?  
Kokiris y Skull kids: SIIII!  
Saria: ADELANTE!!!

- Todos corrieron tras Saria quien iba liderando el batallon rumbo a Sacred Forest Meadow... -

Mido: pero... yo soy el lider... -suspiro y se resigno a seguirlos.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE: Zora's Domain -

- Rails habia decidido mantenerse al margen de la situacion, ya que como todos saben, los Zoras son muy vulnerables combatiendo en tierra, asi que ademas de tener en alerta a sus tropas, mando a pedir refuerzos... -

Laruto: Alteza, el señor Mikau esta aqui...  
Mikau: que onda mi Rails!  
[N/A: ellos en su vida se han visto pero aqui puse k ya c knocian para evitar todo el rollo de presentaciones]  
Rails: Mikau!, cuanto tiempo!, que cuenta tu vida de rockstar?  
Mikau: pues ahi va, ya voy por el tercer disco de coral-platino XD  
Rails: genial!, sabes, mi esposa es una gran admiradora tuya  
Mikau: en serio?!, guau!, y por cierto, donde esta ella?  
Rails: ah, fue con mi hijo a comprar algunos balones, ese chiquillo los rompe en cuento tocan sus aletas...  
Laruto: erm... señor...  
Rails: uh?, ah si!, bien Mikau, vayamos al grano... que dijeron las piratas?  
Mikau: pues tu ya sabes como son, el dinero esta ante todo, y al principio no quisieron aceptar el pago que les dabas por tu proteccion, ellas querian mas, pero en cuanto les conte la gravedad de la situacion, ellas aceptaron  
Rails: que bien, y trajiste a alguien que las represente?  
Mikau: sep, me mandaron con su abogada, dicen que en cuanto este el primer pago ellas comenzaran a mandar escuadrones de proteccion  
Rails: bueno... Laruto, haz pasar a la licenciada  
Laruto: si su majestad...

- Laruto se retiro y en instantes regreso con una gerudo en traje gris (imaginensela XD), y muy bien peinada [N/A: m invente el nombre =P] -

Mikau: mira Rails, ella es la licenciada Drudji, la abogada de las piratas  
Rails: mucho gusto señorita  
Drudji: cierre el pico y vayamos a lo de la plata!  
Rails: -susurrandole a Mikau- se nota que es pirata ¬o¬  
Mikau: see... ¬¬  
Drudji: dejen de susurrar!, que el tiempo es dinero!  
Rails: erm... como ve señorita, en este contrato se estipula todo lo que hablo Mikau con su lider -decia mientras Laruto le daba el contrato-  
Drudji: bien, deme unos minutos para leerlo...

- Minutos despues... -

Drudji: todo esta en orden -le regreso el contrato firmado-  
Rails: excelente, -le dio un cheque- y... cuando mandaran los escuadrones?  
Drudji: -revizo el cheque- en un dia o dos, mientras tanto traten de no morirse, si?

- La pirata se retiro dejando a toda la corte Zora boquiabierta... -

Rails: que habra querido decir con eso?  
Mikau: no lo se.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- LANAYRU PROVINCE - Hyrule Town -

- Zelda, Telma, Ashei y Link, habian salido a ver como iba la reconstruccion del pueblo, y para ver como habia tomado la gente el asunto del baile, ademas querian despejarse un poco despues de tanto estar encerrados en el castillo... -

Link: tal parece que todos esperan con ansias el baile -veia a un juglar haciendo malabares para la gente y recordandoles que no fuesen al faltar al baile real-  
Telma: y que esperabas?, que estuvieran todos abatidos?, recuerda que somos Hylians!, y somos orgullosos!  
Ashei: sep!, mirame a mi!, aun no me recupero totalmente de las heridas en mis ojos y aun asi estoy muy feliz -dijo mientras se ponia a bailar con la musica de la radiograbadora que traia el juglar-  
Zelda: oh pobre de mi gente...

- Zelda habia divisado el lugar en donde estaban los heridos: un improvisado hospital hecho con mantas ya que el verdadero habia sido destruido... -

Telma: bueno, creo que no todos van a poder disfrutar del baile real.  
Zelda: -suspiro- te equivocas Telma... en estos momentos es cuando debo hacer mi deber -se alzo las mangas y se dirigio hacia los heridos-

- La princesa entro en aquel improvisado hospital lo que asombro a sus ocupantes -

gente: -murmurando- es la princesa Zelda!... que hace ella aqui??...  
Zelda: -sonrio- tranquilos, ustedes tambien asistiran al baile solo relajense y cierren los ojos por un instante

- Todos los heridos obedecieron a la princesa ya que confiaban plenamente en ella, en un instante el ambiente se volvio sofocante, pero le siguio una sensacion de alivio que todos compartieron... -

hombre: pero?  
niño: papi!, ya no me duele!

- Aquellos que estaban heridos ya no lo estaban, su princesa los habia curado pero cuando le iban a agradecer ella se desplomo... -

Link: princesa! -la sostuvo-  
Ashei: orale, habia escuchado hablar del hechizo prohibido de regeneracion, pero no sabia que la princesa pudiera invocarlo...

- Todos miraron a Ashei... -

Ashei: que???, yo si leo!  
Telma: dinos mas mi niña  
Ashei: pues se supone que esta prohibido por que se necesita mucha magia para eso, y su uso puede degenerar la vida del usuario y si bien esta prohibido para realizarlo en una persona, imaginense para... -se puso a contar con el dedo a los enfermos- ...22...23, para 23 personas!  
Link: pero la princesa estara bien?  
Ashei: Umm... siendo la princesa Zelda... pues si!, ella tiene mucho poder asi que solo bastara con que tome una pequeña siesta  
Telma: bien pequeños, vayamos al bar, escuche que Auru ya casi lo ha reconstruido por completo, asi podra descanzar un poco la princesa

- Al salir del "hospital" Telma y los demas se encontraron con Kafei quien les presento a Cremia [N/A: para evitarnos todo el rollo], y juntos decidieron ir al bar donde Link coloco a la princesa en una cama provisional mientras Auru explicaba a Telma varios detalles, el se habia conseguido un brazo de metal, asi que pudo avanzar mas rapido el trabajo... -

Auru: ...y aun no termino de poner bien la barra pero creo que podras re-abrirlo despues del baile  
Telma: bien, ya me estoy enfadando de estar de arrimada en el castillo  
Link: y bueno Kafei, tu dices que te vas a Termina mañana al amanecer, verdad?  
Kafei: sep, me voy con Cremia y Romani, ya tenemos todo listo  
Ashei: que lastima que no puedan quedarse al baile  
Cremia: si, que lastima, pero ya hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos del rancho y empiezo a preocuparme por mis vacas  
Telma: bueno, y que les falta?  
Kafei. en realidad nada, ya lo compramos todo, aunque si nos costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo, aun no se recuperan totalmente los venderores  
Cremia: y supongo que se las van a ver aun mas dificiles, no creen?, ya que por lo que he escuchado, hay algunos rumores de que la princesa es una traidora  
Link: ummm... puede ser por lo que sucedio durante el ataque a Hyrule, recuerden lo que ques conte [N/A: puse que ya les paso el chisme, para no volver a explicarlo]  
Telma: pues sinceramente no creo que alguien se trague eso, nuestra pequeña princesa no podria hacerle daño ni a una mosca  
Ashei: jeje, si, ademas he visto que alguna de la gente de Villa Kakariko ha venido a ayudar con la reconstruccion  
Telma: vez?, eso lo demuestra

- Hubo un breve silencio a que nadie queria opinar nada mas sobre ese tema, pero en seguida llego Auru con un par de barriles de cerveza y empezo a repartirla en tarros... -

Auru: bueno... vamos a despedir a la dama y a su escolta al estilo Hylian!  
Cremia: oh pero yo no bebo  
Auru: en ese caso yo bebere por usted bella dama -dijo mientras besaba su mano-  
Ashei: hey Auru!, pasame un tarro!  
Telma: no mi niña tu aun eres muy joven para beber  
Ashei: y tu como sabes que no bebo?, lo hago cuando estoy en medio del frio de las montañas, para calentarme un poco, ademas ya no soy una niña!  
Telma: para mi siempre lo seras pequeña, pero si dices que puedes beber un poco, entonces esta bien, pero solo un poco

- Auru le sirvio a todos, menos Cremia que decidio tomar solo agua... -

Auru: -alzo su tarro- por la bella Cremia y el joven Kafei!  
Todos: Salud!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- TWILIGHT REALM: Seven Tower's Castle -  
[N/A: ya m knse de no ponerle nombre al lugar del malo XD]

- Tras un buena juerga, Meru llego junto con Dart y Leah, quienes estaban listos para recibir su castigo... -

???: asi que... diganme el por que de su ineptitud...  
Dart: pues... es que...  
Leah: yo... er... no contaba con que...  
???: que creen que soy un imbecil?!, vi claramente todo lo que paso!!

- Dart y Leah inmediatamente se tiraron al piso para pedir algo de misericordia... -

Dart: lo sentimos señor!  
Leah: estuvimos tan cerca!  
Meru: por favor señor, no todo fue perdida, recuerde que muchas alianzas se rompieron con lo sucedido  
???: bien... puesto que tu Leah, fuiste la causante de estas rupturas, puedes retirarte.  
Leah: oh! no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco mi lord! -beso sus pies y se retiro caminando hacia atras-  
???: pero tu Dart...  
Dart: gulp!  
???: QUE DEMONIOS TE HIZO PENSAR QUE ERA UNA BUENA IDEA FANFARRONEAR CON TUS PODERES!  
Dart: mi lord...  
???: CIERRA LA BOCA!!, POR ESO TE QUEDARAS UNA SEMANA SIN POSTRE!!

- Dart comenzo a llorar y corrio fuera del salon... -

???: umf!  
Meru: no cree que fue muy duro con el mi lord?  
???: a que te refieres!  
Meru: no, a nada...

- De repente un chispazo electrico y una fuerte brisa los interrumpio, habian aparecido el par de gatos que vigilaban a Link en el castillo, y de un momento a otro se convirtieron en dos figuras masculinas, una de complexion mediana, tez morena, ojos cafes, cabello cobrizo y en melena, y que vestia una tunica naranja y el otro era alto y delgado, de tez amarillenta, ojos grices, cabello rubio y parado (estilo supersaiyayin), y que vestia una tunica amarilla. Ambos hicieron reverencia a "el lider" quien interrogo al moreno... -

???: Bill, que han visto?  
Bill: mi lord, al parecer la princesa Zelda planea un baile real para mañana  
???: umm... un baile real he?  
Meru: podemos ir mi lord?  
???: me parece buena idea, sirve que nos entretenemos un poco, no podemos esperar aqui sentados a que Zant termine de hacer su movimiento  
Meru: tu que dices chad? -le pregunto al tipo alto-  
Chad: lo que mi lord ordene...  
???: perfecto, entonces iremos nosotros cuatro  
Bill: pero y Dart y Leah señor?  
???: no seas estupido!, si los ven los van a reconocer!  
Bill: oh si, disculpeme mi lord!  
Meru: di-disculpe mi intromision señor, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle, es sobre todos nosotros  
???: que quieres saber Meru?, ustedes conocen la leyenda de "los seis legendarios"  
Meru: s-si mi lord, lo que quisiera preguntarle es por que solo habemos cinco a sus ordenes?

- Bill y Chad voltearon a ver a Meru, pero enseguida volvieron la mirada hacia "el lider", tambien ellos tenian curiosidad... -

???: -suspiro- bien, supongo que debo decircelos, ya que vienen tiempos dificiles...

- Bill, chad y Meru se miraron, despues pusieron atencion... -

???: bien, en realidad, la leyenda no trata de "los seis legendarios", sino que son en realidad son siete, y cada uno tiene su rival: primero es Dart, legendario del fuego, al que le corresponde Darunia, el lider goron. Despues sigue Leah, legendaria de las plantas y la tierra, a la que le corresponde Saria, la pequeña Kokiri. Enseguida eres tu Meru, legendaria del agua, a ti te corresponde la reina Ruto. Luego es Bill, legendario del Viento, y quien se corresponde con Fado, otro pequeño Kokiri. Y enseguida es Chad, legendario del espiritu, quien le corresponde a Nabooru, la lider de las gerudo.  
Bill: y los otros dos?  
Chad y Meru: -super zape a Bill- SSHHH!!! no interrumpas!  
???: -suspiro profundamente- los otros dos son una aberracion, y si bien tambien tienen sus iguales, ambos tienen un objetivo en comun: la princesa Zelda.  
Meru: y...por que dice que son una "aberracion?  
???: -suspiro una vez mas- ellos dos son muy poderosos juntos, y son perfectos para llevar a cabo mis planes sin tantas trabas, pero hubo problemas... ambos odiaban mutuamente, y ninguno de los dos me obedecia y cuando supe que ya que solo entre si mismos se podian matar, lo que hice fue separarlos, y controlarlos por medio de un artefacto que llevan en el cuello... -suspiro de nuevo- ...aunque solo uno de ellos me obedecio...  
Meru: y el otro?  
???: -volvio a suspirar- encerrado en la septima torre de este castillo...  
Bill, chad y Meru: la torre prohibida!  
???: asi es...  
Bill: er...mi señor, si dice que ambos desean matar a la princesa Zelda, por que no los deja que hagan el trabajo sucio por usted?  
???: bueno, mi intencion no es matar a la princesa, tengo planes distintos para ella, y si los soltara estoy seguro que ni yo podria con ellos  
Meru: ellos, ellos, por que no nos dice sus nombre mi lord? ???: no Meru, solo les dire que sus correspondientes son la princesa Zelda y la sombra de un guerrero que protege Hyrule.  
Bill: y digame, podremos conocerles?  
???: muy pronto, pero solo a uno de ellos.  
Meru: al que le obedece.  
???: efectivamente.

- "el lider" se sento en el trono de su castillo, saco una pipa y la encendio... tanta platica lo habia fastidiado un poco... -

???: bien, eso es todo por hoy niños, ahora larguense a preparese para el baile de mañana!  
Bill, Chad y Meru: Si mi lord!

- Los tres desaparecieron en su forma elemental caracteristica, dejando a su amo pensativo... -

???: aunque... tal vez no sea mala idea matar a la princesa...

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Bueno, hasta aqui el cap. 8

no sean malitos y dejen Reviews ú_ù

XD


End file.
